


Чужая земля

by Li_Liana



Series: ЭПП (Эльфийские путешествия и приключения) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к шоу ОДО. Румил воспользовался призом Галадриэль и сбежал из Арды в иные миры. Леголас аналогичным образом отправляется на его поиски. А Линдир с Кэрданом - искать уже их обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая земля

**Author's Note:**

> Апрель-май 2006, август 2007.

_Эрин Ласгален, через три недели_

Кэрдан и Линдир появились прямо во дворце, вывалившись из воздуха в одном из переходов. Линдир оглянулся, убеждаясь, что на этот раз они попали по назначению.  
— Эрин Ласгален? – спросил Кэрдан.  
Линдир кивнул. Родной дворец он узнал бы по любому уголку, даже если бы их закинуло в самую дальнюю и веками не использующуюся каморку. Эльф оглянулся. Их переход остался незамеченным. Значит, хоть не поползут слухи о внезапно возникающих в коридорах менестрелях. Трандуил просил не пользоваться кольцом миров слишком демонстративно. И если с уходом в иные измеренья это вполне удавалось, то вот с возвращением дело обстояло намного хуже.  
— Ты думаешь, — Линдир неуверенно посмотрел на старшего эльфа, — он уже здесь?  
— Сейчас узнаем.  
— Кэрдан…  
— Линдир, не начинай, — перебил его Кэрдан, за раздражением скрывая беспокойство. — Если он вернулся, то в первую очередь пошел к отцу.  
— Если он вернулся, — эхом повторил менестрель.  
— Есть только один способ проверить, — Кэрдан вздохнул. — Король в своих покоях или в тронном зале?  
Линдир посмотрел в окно, вечернее солнце теплыми угасающими зайчиками терялось в листве. Дневной зной сменился прохладным ветерком, который шелестел травами, качал ветви и наполнял каменные своды ароматами леса.  
— Скорее в тронном, — ответил он и попросил. — Спроси у Транудила по осанвэ, здесь ли Леголас.  
— Сам почему не спросишь? Или осанвэ разучился пользоваться?  
Менестрель опустил взгляд. Он боялся услышать отрицательный ответ. И оба эльфа понимали это.  
Как и предполагал Линдир, Трандуил нашелся в тронном зале.  
— Леголас не вернулся? — еще с порога спросил менестрель, по взгляду короля тут же понимая ответ.  
Линдир будто наткнулся на невидимую стену, так и застыв бы на входе, если бы не идущий за ним Кэрдан. Несколько мгновений Король Эрин Ласгалена и менестрель молча смотрели друг на друга. И хотя не было сказано ни слова, казалось, что произнесено и услышано слишком многое.  
— Лин, если его тут нет — это еще ничего не значит, — тихо заметил Кэрдан. — Единственный способ, которым он мог уйти, отнюдь не такой прямой, как переход с помощью кольца. Возможно, мы просто успели раньше, а Леголас чуть задержался.  
— Кэрдан, что с моим сыном? — очень медленно спросил Трандуил  
— Надеюсь, что все в порядке, — осторожно ответил тот.  
— Надеешься? А если нет?  
— Я бы почувствовал смерть эльфа, — Кэрдан резким движением вскинул голову. — Но ничего подобного я не ощутил. Значит, он успел уйти.  
Трандуил наградил тяжелым взглядом Владыку Серебристых Гаваней и обратился к менестрелю.  
— Лин, что у вас случилось?

* * *  
_Тремя неделями раньше_

Эльф откинул со лба мокрую челку и посмотрел в зеркало. Невеселая усмешка исказила его губы. В смотрящем на него темноволосом короткостриженном существе почти невозможно было узнать лориенского стража. Конечно, "коротко" — это только по эльфийским меркам. В мире, где он оказался, даже его теперешние волосы, на пару пальцев не достающие до плеч, были слишком длинными. Но изуродовать свою прическу совсем до ежика у Румила просто не поднялась рука, хватит с него и геройства по выстрижению челки.  
Эльф выкинул в утилизатор флакончик из-под краски. Эру единый, до чего он докатился? Румил с неприязнью посмотрел на приготовленные тюбики и баночки с разнообразными косметическими достижениями местной науки. Но если уж издеваться над своими волосами, то по полной программе. Через некоторое время непослушные короткие пряди были гладко уложены, а надоедливая челка, по крайней мере, не лезла в глаза и не выглядела совсем уж нелепо.  
Теперь, даже если его и будут искать, то вряд ли опознают. По крайней мере, не с первого взгляда. Хотя он надеялся, что преследователей не найдется.  
Румил все продумал. Гладриэль лично никогда не отправится за сбежавшим. И не пошлет кого-нибудь из остальных стражей. Он ведь не зря выбрал именно этот мир, не один час украдкой проведя над подаренным Владычице путеводителем по измерениям. Значит, остаются только лихолесцы и Владыка Серебристых Гаваней. Кэрдан не доверит кольцо своим подданным, Владычица понимает это и вряд ли будет просить Владыку отправиться на поиски непутевого стража.  
А вот к Линдиру или Леголасу Галадриэль вполне может обратиться. Но Румил надеялся, что Владычицу остановит давняя взаимная неприязнь с Трандуилом, и она предпочтет забыть о сбежавшем страже. Или, на крайний случай, сработает еще более давнее недоверие Трандуила к просьбам Галадриэль, и он никуда не отпустит молодое поколение. Но, даже если его будут искать, Румил был полон решимости не позволить себя найти.

* * *  
После разговора с королем Линдир направился к себе. Он хотел достать кольцо, хранившееся в берестяной вазе-шкатулке. Но едва перешагнув порог, менестрель сразу заметил сложенный вдвое листок, лежащий на столе. Неожиданно тревожно кольнуло предчувствие. Эльф быстро подошел и развернул записку. Почерк Леголаса. "Извини, я взял твое кольцо. Думаю, что лучше понимаю происходящее с Румилом. Попробую уговорить его вернуться."  
— Неужели, мы не могли отправиться вместе? — растерянно пробормотал Линдир.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату стремительно вошел Трандуил.  
— Ты еще здесь? А его нет? — лесному королю хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять ситуацию.  
— Извините, но…  
— Не оправдывайся, — перебил Трандуил. — Мы оба слишком хорошо его знаем.  
Линдир кивнул. Трандуил, нахмурившись, перечитал записку сына, хотел что-то сказать, но только махнул рукой и ушел так же стремительно, как и появился.  
— Леголас, ну что же ты меня вечно перед ним подставляешь? — пробормотал в пустоту менестрель и после непродолжительного раздумья добавил. — Я знаю, что ты не специально. Но мне от этого не легче.  
Вечером того же дня Линдир уехал в сторону Серебристых Гаваней.

/Кэрдан, я не спрашиваю, почему ты сам не отправился на поиски Румила/ — даже по осанвэ чувствовалось недовольство Трандуила — /Но почему ты не мог передать свое кольцо Линдиру прямо в Эрин Ласгалене? Неужели обязательно было заставлять его ехать через половину Средземья и терять столько времени?/  
/Галадриэль попросила помочь тебя, а не меня/ — уклончиво ответил Кэрдан.  
/Я сейчас говорю не о Румиле. Ты бы мог прыгнуть с помощью кольца в Лихолесье. И тогда бы Линдир сразу отправился за Леголасом. Или для тебя обратная дорога через Дольн и Мглистые горы слишком тяжела?/  
/А ты бы мог не разводить интриги и не посылать Линдира одного. Тогда бы вообще никаких проблем не возникло/  
/Позволь мне самому решать, какие приказы давать своим подданным/ — резко возразил Трандуил.  
/А ты позволь мне самостоятельно распоряжаться своим имуществом. И отдавать свое кольцо тогда и так, как я посчитаю нужным/ — раздраженно ответил Кэрдан.  
/Я всегда знал о непомерном самодовольстве Перворожденных, но надеялся, что ты, Корабелл, являешься редким исключением/  
/Ороферион, не хами/  
Трандуил возмущенно промолчал, однако, не спешил прерывать осанвэ.  
/Кэрдан, я просто тревожусь о сыне/ — после непродолжительной паузы уже более спокойно произнес-подумал лесной Король — /Я не знаю, куда занесло этого психованного лориенца, и не хочу, чтобы Леголас искал его один. У меня нехорошее предчувствие/  
/Ты еще скажи, что подозреваешь за этим очередные происки Галадиэль/  
/А почему бы и нет?/  
/При всем уважении к тебе, ты несправедлив к Глэд/  
/На мой взгляд, это ты ей льстишь/  
/Трандуил Ороферион, почему мудрость короля Эрин Ласгалена, которой я действительно восхищаюсь, очередной раз покидает тебя, стоит твоему взору устремиться за пределы собственного леса?/  
/Кэрдан Корабелл, мы можем столетиями упражняться в изящной словесности, но я действительно не понимаю, зачем ты своим упрямством подвергаешь моего сына излишнему риску. Ведь Леголас называл тебя другом/  
Теперь замолчал Кэрдан. Потом он ответил.  
/Я меньше всего желаю вреда твоему сыну, но думаю не только о нем. А в данной ситуации Леголас рискует меньше остальных. Он достаточно знает о путешествиях между мирами, умеет обращаться и с призовым кольцом миров, и с обычным межмировым переходником, а, кроме того, он — единственный, кто может мысленно позвать Тирр из любого мира/  
/Эту трехглазую кошку?/ — судя по всему, Трандуил был не очень высокого мнения о спасательных возможностях Тирр.  
/При всех прочих недостатках она лучше всего умеет убегать от опасностей. А ведь именно это тебя тревожит?/  
/Подумаешь, позвать Тирр. Будто ты или Линдир этого не можете?/  
/Нет/ — возразил Кэрдан — /Если мне будет надо, я могу связаться с Тирр, передав для нее сообщение. Да и то, только с помощью кольца. Не думаю, что Линдир успел найти и освоить эту функцию в кольце Миров. А прямой мысленный вызов Тирр сделала лишь для Леголаса/  
/Почему?/ — удивился Трандуил.  
/Насколько я понял, рурры не могут удерживать слишком много одновременных мысленных подключений. А у Тирр их и так почти десяток/  
/Ты знаешь, что я спросил не об этом/  
/Очень немногие могут слышать уже развоплощенного рурра. Леголас сумел. И, насколько я понимаю, они это ценят/ — Кэрдан мысленно вздохнул — /И вообще, о трехглазых кошках и их повадках лучше расспрашивай собственного сына/  
/Обязательно спрошу/ — пообещал Трандуил — /Как только он соизволит вернуться/

Линдир вошел в тронный зал Серебристых чертогов и отвесил их хозяину изящный поклон.  
— Приветствую вас, Владыка Корабелл.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, менестрель, — улыбнулся Владыка.  
— Король Трандуил просил вас оказать содействие в моей отправке на поиски…  
— Лииин, хоть ты не начинай! — перебив его, почти простонал Кэрдан. — Мне вполне хватило и официозной вежливости Трандуила.  
— Я лишь передаю слова своего Короля, — холодно поклонился менестрель.  
— Мда? — с легкой иронией поинтересовался Кэрдан. — Что ж, вперед, — он бросил Линдиру тонкий перстенек. — Можешь отправляться на поиски своего принца.  
Линдир поймал кольцо и чуть смущено посмотрел на Владыку. Тот выжидательно уставился на гостя.  
— Но…я…э… — промямлил тот.  
— Как им пользоваться? — услужливо подсказал Кэрдан.  
— Мое кольцо совсем не такое. С ним достаточно мысленно сформулировать — куда хочешь попасть или что найти, а все остальное оно делает само.  
— Да, — кивнул Кэрдан. — Именно поэтому кольцо Миров — это ценный приз, а переходник между мирами, хоть и сложно, но вполне можно купить.  
— Вы… ты поэтому не хотел отдавать мне его в Эрин Ласгалене? — Линдир виновато посмотрел на Кэрдана. Тот кивнул.  
— И поэтому тоже. Быстрее мне самому найти мир, в который сбежал Румил, а за ним и Леголас, чем учить тебя выполнять поиск вручную с помощью моего кольца.  
— Но ты же нашел?  
— Да, но…, — Владыка встал и медленно прошелся по залу.  
— Что "но"? — Линдир с тревогой посмотрел на Кэрдана.

* * *  
Эльф приземлился на корточки и быстро оглянул помещение, в которое он попал. Как он уже успел заметить, после межмировых переходов можно оказаться в отнюдь не гостеприимном месте. Но в этот раз, можно считать, что повезло.  
Леголас встал и насторожено прошелся по большой комнате. Явно не средневековая архитектура. В меру загадочные предметы мебели. Напольное покрытие из неизвестного материала, скорее всего, искусственного. Большие окна, сейчас прикрытые матовой пленкой. Три двери. Эльф подошел к первой, она автоматически открылась, разъехавшись в стороны. За дверью оказалось очень прогрессивное подобие ванной комнаты. Ну, хоть что-то уже понятно. Далекое или не очень будущее одного из человеческих миров.  
В результате осмотра Леголас пришел к выводу, что попал в гостиничный номер или его аналог. В распоряжении эльфа оказались холл, спальня, ванная и коридор. Общий технический уровень превышал все виденное им ранее в самых различных шоу, из чего следовал достаточно неутешительный вывод.  
Эльф подошел к окну, надавил на панель возле подоконника, и матовая пленка медленно уползла вверх.  
— Мда… — Леголас озадачено уперся ладонью в стекло и почувствовал, что прозрачный материал отнюдь не то, чем кажется. Он был теплым и слегка пружинил под пальцами.  
Пейзаж за окном радовал еще меньше. Эльф не сильно удивился, если бы увидел некое подобие городов будущего, какими их изображали в человеческих фильмах. Но здание гостиницы находилось под куполом, каким-то образом удерживающим внутри освещение почти на уровне дневного света, одновременно не мешая при этом рассматривать, что находится во вне, за границей света.  
За куполом мир выгибался вверх в обоих направлениях, замыкаясь в кольцо прямо над головой. По краям исполинского бублика, усеянного тускло светящимися куполами, зияла пустота, поблескивая едва заметными под таким углом звездами. Отбросив мысль о существовании вывернутой наизнанку планеты, Леголас предположил, что находится на космической станции.  
— Румил, чтоб тебя! Куда ты нас затащил?! — риторически спросил он у окна. — Если уж решил сбежать из Арды, неужели нельзя было выбрать мир попроще?  
Через полчаса тщательных исследований Леголас дошел до двери, которая не открылась при приближении к ней. В отличие от остальных, возле дверного проема была установлена сенсорная панель с несколькими кнопками и надписями на английском. Они гласили "Открыть", "Переговоры" и "Посмотреть на визитера". Леголас осторожно нажал последнюю кнопку, серый материал двери начал светлеть от центра, постепенно становясь прозрачным. Эльф инстинктивно отпрянул. Но, судя по тому, что никто из находящихся в коридоре людей не посмотрел в его сторону — снаружи двери не изменились.  
Несколько человек в форме столпились у входа в номер напротив и внутри него. Леголас, затаив дыхание, нажал кнопку "Переговоры", пространство тут же наполнилось звуками чужого разговора.  
— … записи видеонаблюдения?  
— Да, сэр. Но у нас есть только выход объекта. Вот он, — один из стоящих снаружи подал другому кусок пластика с трехмерным голографическим изображением.  
Леголас подпрыгнул, чтобы лучше рассмотреть голограмму, но успел заметить лишь портрет темноволосого человека. Или не человека.  
Взявший фотографию тем временем зашел внутрь номера.  
— Что тут у вас? — раздраженно спросил он.  
— Никаких отпечатков. Похоже на профессионала, — ответил ему из глубины холла кто-то, кого Леголас не видел. — Вообще ничего нам не оставил. Только пепел в утилизаторе.  
— Проведите молекулярный анализ, — распорядился первый.  
— А не проще проверить по списку заказов, которые он сделал через терминальную систему? — предложил другой голос.  
— Правильно. Но если мы найдем в утилизаторе остатки того, чего не было в заказах, значит, это уже было у нашего незваного гостя, когда он пришел сюда. И оно сможет хоть что-то сказать о его личности.  
— Но я не понимаю, — отозвался второй, который сетовал на отсутствие отпечатков, — как он обманул коридорные следящие системы? Как он ухитрился незамеченным проникнуть в отель?  
— Такое впечатление, что он появился прямо в номере. А до этого его будто не существовало.  
— Никто не может появиться из ниоткуда в закрытом номере, — безапелляционно заявил первый.  
Услышав последнее замечание, Леголас мысленно хмыкнул. А заодно и порадовался, что умное колечко перенесло его не в номер, недавно оккупированный Румилом, а рядом с ним. Хорошо бы он сейчас выглядел, если бы оказался прямо посреди толпы то ли полицейских, то ли охранников отеля.  
— Наша система безопасности рассчитана на все семь форм, — продолжил тот же голос. — А этот тип выглядит почти как человек. Значит, третья, максимум, четвертая форма.  
— Посмотрите на уши. Слишком длинные и заостренные. Скорее уж пятая или шестая.  
Леголас машинально потер пальцами верхний кончик левого уха и вздохнул. И вечно ведь проблемы. Дались всем эти уши? То неровно дышат к "эльфийским ушкам", то начинают подозревать неизвестно что.  
— Надо известить полицию, — решил кто-то внутри комнат. — Пусть он принес не слишком большой убыток, но меня настораживает загадочность его появления. Он может оказаться опасным.  
— А что делать со списком его покупок за счет отеля?  
— Отнесите на счет общих издержек. И передайте всю информацию по этому случаю в центральное отделение.  
Вскорости занимавшиеся расследованием люди покинули номер напротив и ушли. Леголас с сожалением вернул дверь в исходное серое состояние и отключил переговорный режим.  
Они что-то говорили на счет терминальной системы? Если Румил смог, то и он справится. Осталось выяснить, где тут терминал. После более тщательного изучения холла, Леголас нашел откидывающуюся от стенки панель, за которой пряталось местное подобие компьютера. По крайней мере, к устройству прилагалась клавиатура, и оно высвечивало информацию на полупрозрачном голографическом дисплее, возникающем в воздухе над клавиатурой.  
К счастью, одним из языков терминала оказался английский, и эльфу не пришлось пользоваться кольцом для перевода. Если оно почти идеально переводило любую устную речь, напрямую улавливая возникающие у говорящего мыслеобразы, то с письменным текстом могло справиться лишь с уже знакомыми ему языками, да и то — не всегда достаточно хорошо. Впрочем, английский кольцо знало почти в совершенстве.  
Просидев несколько часов за терминалом, Леголас выяснил, что, во-первых, он не ошибся и кольцо миров, действительно, занесло его на космическую станцию Тета-Дейтран. Во-вторых, в этом мире множество планет населяли как люди, так и нелюди. Все разумные классифицировались по восьми формам, сути которых эльф так и не понял. И, в-третьих, он совершено не представлял, ни как искать здесь Румила, ни как незамеченным влиться в чужую жизнь.  
Можно было воспользоваться способом лориенца и совершить гору покупок за счет отеля. Но такая идея немного претила Леголасу, к тому же, уже настороженная первым случаем охрана могла отреагировать слишком быстро. Не подходил и их обычный с Линдиром способ получения стартового капитала за счет продажи парочки драгоценных камней. Рынок драгоценных камней на Тета-Дейтране был жестко регламентирован и любой камушек требовал кучу сопутствующих документов и сертификатов.  
Леголас задумчиво листал объявления о поиске специалистов, когда у него появилась интересная идея. В полицейский департамент требовался переводчик. Как эльф уже успел убедиться, кольцо знало минимум десяток из местных языков, а устный перевод могло обеспечить в принципе с любого. Чем не вариант? Он сможет получить документы, зарплату, временную комнату. И, работая в полицейском департаменте хотя бы переводчиком, у него будет гораздо больше шансов быть в курсе поисков Румила.  
Осталось только придумать достаточно достоверную легенду. Эльф мысленно улыбнулся. Сюда бы Линдира… Принц впервые пожалел, что отправился сам. Но менестрель стал бы спорить и ссылаться на прямой приказ отца. Леголас вздохнул. Разберется и сам. У него есть терминал, доступ в большинство местных сетей и время. Что-нибудь, да найдет.

К вечеру эльф накинул на лицо конец плаща, чтобы лишний раз не светиться перед мониторами коридорного слежения и стремительно покинул гостиницу. Поскольку денег на такси или стационарный транспорт у него не было, пришлось добираться пешком. Опоздать он не боялся. Как он выяснил, полиция на Тета-Дейтране работала круглосуточно.  
Через несколько часов он сидел в приемной отдела по набору персонала и рассказывал жутко трогательную и не менее достоверную историю. Выходец из дальних колоний (Леголас специально назвал планету, находящуюся чуть ли не на другом конце освоенного космоса), с филологическим образованием, полиглот, не имеющий галактического гражданства и нелегально вывезенный в космос контрабандистами, которые обещали доставить его на одну из планет внутренней зоны, а сами (паразиты, такие!) бросили его на этой станции.  
По закону нелегалов должны были отправлять на родную планету или, если это было слишком дорого, принудительно устраивать на работу по месту задержания. Об отправке назад не могло быть и речи. Леголас заранее уточнил, что билет в ту колонию стоил целое состояние. С принудительными работами было бы проще, если бы он оказался на планете, но на станции даже дворники требовались только со специальным образованием.  
Сотрудница полицейского департамента смотрела на эльфа с вполне понятной ему досадой. Нелегал честно признался, что ничего делать он не умеет. Ни одна планета не примет «космического зайца», а оставлять его на станции безработным, значит тратить на него бюджетный деньги. С другой стороны, работа полицейского переводчика позволит удерживать с и без того мизерной зарплаты хотя бы часть штрафа за отсутствие галактического гражданства. Пусть полностью на такой должности нелегал не выплатит штраф и за сто лет, но возместит хоть какую-то толику. Решение было очевидным.  
Еще через час Леголас познакомился со своим будущим начальником, успел осмотреть выделенную ему крошечную комнатушку (более напоминающую не очень просторную клетку) в самом дешевом жилом куполе и отправился получать временное удостоверение личности.  
Молодой медик в бледно-голубой униформе попросил приложить руку к загадочно выглядевшему прибору. Эльф послушался. Тут же его ладонь укололи сотни иголочек. Медик заинтересованно посмотрел в расшифровку анализа.  
— Надо же, — хмыкнул он, — неопознанный вид.  
— Такое часто бывает? – скрывая тревогу, спросил Леголас.  
— Регулярно, — отмахнулся медик. – Подумай только, несколько десятков разумных видов, и большая половина из них может скрещиваться. За прошедшие тысячелетия какие только смеси не появлялись – их уже никто не расшифрует.  
— А зачем тогда проверяете?  
— Ну, хоть форму-то надо установить.  
— И какая у меня?  
— А ты не знаешь?  
— Нет, — развел руками Леголас. — Дома у нас такие штуки только в столице стояли. И анализ проводили платно. Мне, например, надо было почти год работать и ни копейки ни тратить, чтобы оплатить его.  
— Понятно. Ккколонисты, — презрительно процедил медик и протянул Леголасу удостоверение, закатанное в прозрачный пластик. – Смесь третей и пятой формы. Третья – 73%, пятая – 24% и седьмая – 3%. Но ты не пугайся, — поспешил утешить его медик. – Почти у всех со смешанной пятой находят хоть каплю седьмой. Но до 5% она вообще никак не проявляется.  
— И что это значит? – озадачено спросил Леголас, рассматривая полученный документ  
— Из какой же деревни ты к нам прилетел? – удивился медик.  
— У нас никто формами не заморачивался. Иноплантников нету. Галактическое гражданство единицы получают. А если всю жизнь проживешь в том же городе, где и родился, и женишься на девушке с соседней улицы – смысл формами интересоваться?  
— Это – да, — согласился медик. – Ладно, тогда слушай, — он хмыкнул. – Для общего развития. Первая чисто-человеческая, вторая – основная человеческая. Третья, пятая и седьмая – по увеличению не человеческих черт и без возможностей вампиризма любого вида. Т.е. третья – это внешне люди, но на самом деле – нет. Пятая – уже и внешне не люди, но в целом похожи или могут принимать облик близкий к человеческому. И седьмая – совсем не гуманоиды. Четвертая, шестая и восьмая – то же самое, но с проявлениями вампиризма. Понял?  
Леголас неуверенно кивнул. Вообще-то он хотел поподробнее расспросить про первую и вторую, но побоялся показаться уж совсем подозрительно безграмотным в этом вопросе.  
— Есть правда, еще нулевая, но для тебя это не важно, — заметил медик.  
Леголас вежливо поблагодарил его и ушел знакомиться со своими временными коллегами.

За следующие три дня он в полной мере осознал все прелести жизни полицейского переводчика на крупной космической станции. И по-новому оценил уже знакомое понятие «ненормированный рабочий день». На Тета-Дейтран ежечасно прибывали десятки кораблей. Конфликты, нарушения и преступления регулярно возникали и на таможне, и в космопортах, и на складах. И это были только проблемы, создаваемые транзитниками и экипажами кораблей, а учитывая туристов и прочих инопланетников, имеющих доступ в жилые зоны самой станции – криминогенная обстановка на Тета-Дейтране оставлял желать много лучшего.  
Поскольку минимум четверть из прилетающих на станцию не знали ни одного из трех общегалактических языков – работы Леголасу хватало. Эльф стремительно зарабатывал себе славу переводчика с самых экзотических языков.  
Один из плюсов этой суматошной должности заключался в том, что Леголас часто участвовал в допросах нелегалов, а иногда и в их задержании и теперь примерно представлял, как местные власти отлавливают незваных пришельцев. И с каждым днем это знание тревожило его все больше и больше.  
Румил не мог уйти от полиции. Просто не мог. Допустим, если бы он сразу не попался в отеле, у него был бы хоть какой-то шанс. Но эльф уже три дня находился в розыске — на станции, где во всех общественным местах стоят следящие камеры. И его ни разу не зафиксировала ни одна из них. Румил три дня живет на станции, где нельзя даже стакан воды купить без того, чтобы отчет об использованной денежной карточке и оплаченной сумме не отправился в центральный информаторий. Полицейские аналитики давно должны были его выследить. Но – нет. Лориенец по-прежнему числился в розыске и на четвертый день пребывания на Тета-Дейтране.  
Получается, что Румил нигде не жил, никуда не ходил, ничего не покупал? И это на станции, где бесплатным (условно) является только воздух? Невозможно.  
Наконец, лихолесец решился позвать Румила по осанвэ. Если до этого Леголас опасался, что не желающий быть найденным Румил скорее сбежит еще дальше, чем отзовется, то, если лориенец попал в беду, он не будет отмалчиваться. По крайней мере, Леголас очень на это надеялся.  
/Румил!/ — мысленно окликнул он, сосредотачиваясь на образе лориенца. Тот не ответил.

* * *  
Румил сдал третий билет и получил очередную пластиковую карточку, с занесенной на нее половиной стоимости нереализованной поездки. Поскольку билеты он покупал за счет отеля, то такая потеря его отнюдь не огорчила. Лучше половина деньгами, чем четыре билета, которыми он все равно не воспользуется. Румил с сомнением посмотрел на три небольших кусочка пластика. Золотые монеты казались намного надежнее, но придется привыкать к местным эфемерным электронным деньгам.  
Эльф нашел на карте, которую тоже купил с помощью доставки в номер, адрес последней транспортной компании. Но потом передумал и выбросил четвертый билет в утилизирующую урну. Мало ли, вдруг в отеле уже спохватились и ищут его по следам совершенных покупок?  
Не верилось, но пока все складывалось почти идеально. Он сбежал из Лориена, отправил и-скакун обратно и уже почти обосновался в новом мире. По крайней мере, он знает местный язык, одет как обычный прохожий и у него есть деньги. Побег получился? И куда теперь?  
Неожиданно эльф спиной почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Румил обернулся и увидел в упор уставившегося на него невысокого худощавого парня.  
/Ты меня слышишь? Ты телепат?/  
/Нет/ — удивленно ответил Румил и тут же понял, что незнакомец услышал его ответ.  
/Быстрее! Пойдем! Только ты можешь мне помочь! Тут недалеко/ — парень схватил эльфа за руку и умоляюще посмотрел на него.  
Румил попытался запротестовать, но его уже тянули в бок от центральной улицы, подталкивая к входу в скоростные пешеходные туннели.  
— Погоди! Я не знаю… Куда?  
Парень сунул свою карточку в прорезь при входе, оплатив за обоих, и сразу же перешел на самую быструю трассу. Там эльфу стало не до вопросов. Румилу приходилось слышать, что некоторые люди в детстве мечтают летать. Но вряд ли подобные идеи были свойственны эльфам. И уж точно не ему. А тем более, в подобном исполнении.  
Антигравитационное поле подхватило пассажиров, воздушные потоки попытались одновременно толкнуть их в обе стороны или хотя бы закрутить на месте. Тянущий эльфа парень сориентировался с ловкость врожденного жителя станции, поднырнул под пролетавшую мимо слегка покачивающуюся матрону, перевернулся в горизонтальное положение и устремился в ответвление туннеля, обозначенное как путь к портовым складам. От столкновения с пролетающими мимо людьми или со стенами Румила спасла только врожденная эльфийская ловкость. С трудом сориентировавшись, он начал подражать движениям парня и скоро вполне сносно следовал за ним.  
Когда они наконец выбрались из стационарной транспортной системы, Румил потерял счет времени и даже не мог сказать, как долго они летели. Его новый знакомый, не сбавляя темпа, потащил эльфа по узким лестницам и переходам с низкими потолками.  
— Пришли! – с облегчением выдохнул парень, пропуская Румила вперед.  
Тот успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда на него обрушился удар по затылку.  
— Зачем так грубо, Исол? — из-за контейнеров с грузом вышло двое мужчин. Один из них был чуть старше, его темные волосы слегка вились. Свободно ниспадающие одеяния плохо скрывали излишне полную фигуру. Выглядел он вполне как человек. Второй, более высокий, спортивный и подтянутый был одет в темный комбинезон, который с равным успехом мог сойти и за костюм рабочего, и за военную униформу. Сероватая кожа, удлиненные руки и форма кистей вызывали сомнения в его человеческой принадлежности  
— Радан, — Исол кивнул первому. – Я привел, как и обещал.  
— А мы в тебе и не сомневались, малыш, — усмехнулся серокожий и выкатил из-за штабелей с ящиками контейнер в форме саркофага.  
Он откинул крышку, изнутри вырвалось облачко пара, тут же поблескивающими кристалликами осевшее на ближайших поверхностях.  
— Его точно не будут искать? — Радан наблюдал, как его спутник выворачивает карманы Румила, потом поднимает тело, укладывает в саркофаг и запечатывает крышку.  
— Он – нелегал, только сегодня прибывший на Тета-Дейтран, — сказа Исол. — Кому он нужен? Ни работы, ни жилья, ни семьи, ни друзей. Идеальный вариант.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Исол передернул плечами. Радал понимающе хмыкнул, соглашаясь со способностями собеседника очень многое узнать даже по случайному взгляду.  
— Считай, что тебе крупно повезло. За считанные дни найти на станции постороннего телепата – это уже искусство. А уж заманить его в ловушку…  
— Я знаю, — перебил Исол. — Значит, мы с Таорвалем в расчете? Я ему ничего не должен?  
— Ты проиграл жизнь одного телепата. Предполагалось, что свою. Но Таорвалю все равно, кого скармливать. Ты нашел другого. Долг списан. Слушай, а он точно – телепат? — Радан нагнулся и посмотрел сквозь запотевшее окошко на застывшее лицо Румила. — Странно, как-то, — пробормотал он, — Обмана не заметил, опасность не почувствовал.  
— Телепат, телепат. Не переживай, — поспешил успокоить его Исол. — Он из какой-то глубинки. Я успел уловить название Лориен. Судя по всему, они там почти не развивают врожденные телепатические способности и не умеют толком ими пользоваться.  
— Бад, что у него с собой было? – спросил Радан у второго.  
Тот показал результаты проведенного обыска.  
— Мда… негусто, — покачал головой Радан. — Всего три денежные карточки и карта станции. Даже фальшивого удостоверения нет.  
— Говорю же, лох лохом, — заметил Исол.  
— Хорошо, Бад, забирай его.  
Серокожий покатил контейнер к транспортному модулю. Радан протянул Исолу руку для прощального рукопожатия и тут же, не переставая улыбаться, со второй руки выстрелил в него из парализатора. В самое последнее мгновение Исол дернулся, но не успел уйти от луча  
— Извини, Девиор, но у Таорваля заказ на двух телепатов, — Радан кивнул Баду на неестественно раскинувшее руки тело. – Пакуй и его.  
— Круто! — Бад уважительно посмотрел на компаньона и выкатил второй контейнер-саркофаг. — Как ты так провернул, чтобы он не почувствовал?  
Радан довольно приосанился.  
— Уметь надо.  
Бад с сарказмом посмотрел на него.  
— Рассказывай мне тут. Исола Девиора даже полицейские ловкачи прищучить не могли, а ты шутя пристрелил его. Давай, колись. Небось, гипнотический блок ставил?  
— Да. Срабатывание на рукопожатие.  
— Мозги не жалко штамповать?  
— А если бы тебе Таорваль приказывал? Отказался бы?  
Бад покачал головой, наполнил второй саркофаг и отправил его в транспортный модуль вслед за первым. Радан вставил карточку доступа, набрал на контрольной панели код назначения, и транспорт уплыл в погрузочный отсек.

* * *

Леголас улыбнулся сидевшей за терминалом девушке. Старший специалист аналитического отдела вернула ему улыбку.  
— Понимаете, он с моей планеты. Мало того, троюродный кузен по линии мужа сводной сестры матери. И мы вместе прилетели. У меня просто в голове не укладывается, как он мог натворить столько серьезных нарушений, пока я только по парочке куполов прогулялся, — продолжил он убеждать девушку.  
— Да? — Айлита недоверчиво выгнула бровь. — Сейчас проверим, — она вызвала на монитор фотографии разыскиваемого преступника и штатного полицейского переводчика. — Смотри, если обманул — тут же доложу старшему следователю, — она погрозила Леголасу наманикюренным пальчиком.  
Эльф только еще раз улыбнулся. Он давно заметил, как его улыбки действовали на некоторых девушек. Обычно он не стал бы этим пользоваться, но сейчас он крайне нуждался в информации о Румиле.  
Айлита жила на Тета-Дейтране всего несколько лет, сама была родом из внешней зоны, и очень ценила возможность пообщаться на родном языке. Которая сейчас стояла перед ней в лице улыбчивого эльфа, склоняющего аналитика показать ему отнюдь не положенные ему по должности файлы.  
— Надо же, — девушка разочаровано откинулась на спинку стула. — Действительно, сравнительный анализ внешности выдает более девяносто процентов вероятности принадлежности к одному расовому подвиду. Верю, что вы с одной планеты.  
— А ты думала, я тебя разыгрываю? Ну что, покажешь мне досье на Румила?  
— Его так зовут? — оживилась Айлита, — В файлах этого нет. Сейчас занесу.  
— Аналитики, вы не исправимы. — Леголас присел на край стола, — Я же просил поделиться информацией, а не вытягивать ее из меня.  
— Ладно, не бурчи. Вот его досье, можешь читать, — Айлита переключила угол обзора так, чтобы эльфу стало видно изображение на голограмме.  
Леголас быстро пробежал глазами скупые строчки полицейских отчетов.  
— Но с чего следователь взял, что он связан с этой преступной группировкой?  
— Его денежные карточки всплыли у перекупщиков, работающих с похитителями тел. И его самого последний раз видеосистемы засекли с одним из их наводчиков.  
— Можно посмотреть эту запись?  
Айлита согласно кивнула, вошла в архив сети купольного видеонаблюдения, и уже через несколько минут Леголас наблюдал процесс знакомства Румила с парнем, уведшим его в транспортный туннель  
— Кто это? — Леголас взглядом показал на незнакомца.  
— Исол Девиор. Стопроцентная третья форма, ярко выраженные телепатические и эмпатические способности, официальное галактическое гражданство, несколько раз задерживался, ни разу ни одно обвинение не было доказано. На Тета-Дейтране уже несколько лет проживает почти постоянно, — попутно девушка вызвала досье на парня и показала его Леголасу. — В последнее время его часто замечали в контактах с людьми из окружения Таорваля Лекура. Эту незаконную группировку помимо мелких хищений на складах подозревают в организации торговли телами. Сам Таорваль уже пару лет числится в розыске, поэтому под купола даже носа не сует — сидит где-то на технических или портовых уровнях.  
— Почему вы думаете, что Румил на них работает, а не стал их жертвой?  
Айлита еще раз пересмотрела запись.  
— Не похоже это на похищение. Он добровольно с ним пошел. Наши психологи на основе анализа мимики сделали вывод, что твой Румил был знаком с Девиором. Но все может быть, — согласилась она. – Возможно, это — похищение. А следователь, учитывая предыдущий инцидент в отеле, расценил эту запись как доказательство сотрудничества с группой Таорваля. Но, если хочешь, я могу внести в файлы свое дополнение как аналитика, что возможна вторая трактовка событий возле офиса «Стар-тревел».  
— Добавь, пожалуйста, — попросил Леголас.  
Айлита быстро набрала несколько строчек.  
— Сделано, — сказала она.  
— Если вы знаете, что этот Исол Девиор — преступник, почему не арестуете его? — спросил Леголас.  
— Таких очень тяжело поймать, а еще тяжелее что-то доказать. На планетах, где телепатическими способностями обладает большая доля населения, создаются специальные корпуса полиции для работы с преступлениями телепатов. Но у нас на станции такого нет. А обычным сотрудникам безумно трудно работать с телепатами.  
— Но что вы делаете, если телепаты нарушают закон на Тета-Дейтране?  
— Ничего. Из-за нескольких мелких воришек мы не будем вызывать спецназ теле-корпуса из зональной полиции.  
— Мелких воришек? Но они похищают людей!  
Айлита пожала плечами. От этого движения распущенные по спине волосы упали вперед.  
— Людей везде похищают. У нас нормальный процент пропавших без вести. Намного ниже, чем средний по планетам нашей зоны.  
— Нормальный процент?! Ведь пропадают живые люди! И ты об этом так спокойно говоришь?!  
— А что в этом такого?  
— А если бы похитили тебя или кого-то из твоих близких?  
— У меня галактическое гражданство. А нелегалы сами виноваты, что незаконно лезут в космос.  
— Погоди, — Леголас потер переносицу, — то есть, если бы пропала, скажем, ты, реакция полиции была бы другой?  
— О! — Айлита лукаво улыбнулась, — Преступлениями против граждан галактики занимаются как минимум зональные службы безопасности. Мелочь, вроде этой группы Таорваля им вообще на один зубок. Но похитители тел обычно осторожны. И не связываются с теми, кого потом будут разыскивать.  
— А Румила, значит, и искать толком не будут? – пришел к грустному выводу Леголас.  
Айлита подтвердила его худшие подозрения. Эльф окончательно убедился, что зря рассчитывал на местную полицию в вопросе поисков Румила. Уже уходя, он спросил.  
— Как мне найти этого Исола Девиор? У тебя есть его адрес? Или места, где он регулярно бывает?  
— Сейчас посмотрю в досье, — откликнулась Айлита. — Странно, но за последние дни он ни разу не появлялся под куполами, — через несколько минут ответила она, потом повторила. — Странно. Он ведь не находится в розыске, как тот же Таорваль, и ему нет нужды прятаться, — девушка переключилась на просмотр записей купольного наблюдения. — Похоже, тогда возле «Стар-тревел» видеосистема последний раз засекла не только твоего друга, но и Исола Девиора.  
— И почему меня это не удивляет? — риторически спросил эльф. — Странно только, что вас оно не тревожит.  
— Оххх. Ну, ничего ж себе! — неожиданно воскликнула девушка, продолжающая искать информацию, связанную с запросом Леголаса. — Как активизировалась зональная СБ в нашем районе космоса! Совсем недалеко от нас за последние сутки зарегистрирован переход почти десятка их кораблей. Похоже, что там у них грохнули кого-то из агентов или случилось еще какое ЧП.  
— Какие корабли проходили через Тета-Дейтран и тот участок? — повинуясь внезапному наитию, спросил Леголас.  
Айлита вывела на монитор статистику по транспортным потокам.  
— Смотри, — Леголас указал на одну из строчек. — "Роза Ветров" вышла из доков меньше чем через три часа после исчезновения Исола и Румила. А глянь, откуда они к вам прилетели — их курс как раз проходил через область активности СБ. Всего сутки назад.  
— Ну и что? Эти события не обязательно связаны.  
Леголас чуть грустно улыбнулся. Он не стал говорить Айлите, но сам был практически уверен, что Румил сейчас находится на "Розе Ветров". И хотя Айлита, быстро спохватившись, убрала с экрана неположенную по должности для переводчика информацию, эльф, естественно, успел запомнить, куда полетела злосчастная "Роза Ветров".

* * *  
Румил открыл глаза. Увиденное ему не понравилось. Тогда эльф попытался пошевелиться и убедился, что к чему-то крепко привязан. Он оказался в небольшом полутемном помещении. В центре комнаты на постаменте в то ли воздушном, то ли атигравитационном потоке висело нечто, одновременно похожее и на гроздь бананов, и на диковинный цветок.  
Гроздь насчитывала шесть больших цветов-плодов, и медленно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси, переливаясь в бьющем снизу освещении всеми оттенками фиолетово-синего. Вокруг центрального постамента на равном расстоянии кругом стояли шесть стендов, к которым были прикованы пленники. Кроме самого Румила, на стендах висели — давешний знакомый, который завел его в ловушку, две незнакомые девушки, одно жутко странное существо и …Тирр?  
— Тирр! — позвал Румил, все еще не веря своим глазам.  
Большая черная трехглазая кошка удивленно подняла голову.  
/Ты знаешь Тирр?/ — мысленно спросила она.  
/А разве ты — не она?/ — поинтересовался Румил, запоздало понимая, что никогда не видел других рурров, и вряд ли смог бы отличить одного от другого.  
/Нет/ — промурлыкала кошка — /Не Тирр. А ты-то откуда знаешь мою тетку, эльф иномирный?/  
Пока Румил соображал, что можно, а чего лучше не надо говорить незнакомой кошке, та пристально на него посмотрела всеми тремя глазами. Эльф почувствовал… Нет, не чужое присутствие, а словно на него одновременно уставились миллионы глаз. Как иногда бывает, когда, не видя, чувствуешь направленный в спину недобрый взгляд. Ощущение было подобным, но намного сильнее, и, совершенно однозначно — неприятным.  
/Ага/ — довольно сообщила кошка — /Тетушка по-прежнему шляется в межмирье и даже подрабатывает на каких-то шоу? Забавно/  
/Ты прочитала мои мысли!/ — возмутился Румил.  
/Больно надо/ — парировала кошка — /Хотя и могла бы. А в данный момент я всего лишь бегло просмотрела на твое отражение в информационном поле/  
— Рурр и эльф? Что за странную компанию собрали торговцы, — задумчиво произнесла одна из девушек.  
— А вылупляющийся искандер тебя не волнует, нет? — с сарказмом поинтересовалась кошка, кивнув на все медленнее вращающуюся гроздь.  
Девушка пожала плечами, насколько позволяли удерживающие ее эластичные ремни.  
— Ты — рурр, ты же знаешь, кто я.  
— Да, — кивнула кошка. — В этот раз у Таорваля прям промах на промахе.  
— Что происходит? Кто вы такие? — вторая девушка испуганно посмотрела на остальных. В отличие от вполне человечески выглядевшей первой, ее кожа слегка отливала голубизной, а волосы и губы имели насыщенный темно-синий цвет.  
— Танна, сама расскажешь? — спросила кошка у первой девушки.  
— Давай лучше ты.  
Рурр кивнула.  
— Это, — кошка показала глазами на первую девушку, — Танна — агент галактической СБ и по совместительству тайный агент службы межмирового контроля. Но местным о последнем знать не положено, — кошка зубасто усмехнулась.  
Танна кисло улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Она как раз занималась работой, — продолжила кошка, — и выслеживала заграбаставших нас ловкачей, которые вздумали выводить искандеров прямо посреди центральной зоны.  
— Кто такие искандеры? — спросила вторая девушка.  
— Восьмая форма, запрещенная даже во внешней зоне, — ответил Исол.  
Девушка со страхом посмотрела на продолжающий распускаться цветок.  
— А что они делают? Он нас съест?  
— Искандеры — один из видов королевских вампиров. Они в полностью сформировавшемся состоянии независимы от собственного тела и питаются энергией в любой форме — кровь, жизненные силы, могут просто высасывать биополе или даже похищать заряды из электростанций. А поскольку почти все взрослые уже не имеют тел, то, чтобы родиться, они используют тела носителей. На роль которых нас и предназначили, — грустно закончил Девиор.  
— Они вне закона в Союзе зон, — добавила Танна. — И хотя иногда прорываются во внешнюю зону, им ни разу не удавалось пробраться глубже. Представьте, что будет, если они появятся на свет прямо здесь? Одно дело — когда СБ проверяет все входящие транспорты на пограничном контроле, а совсем другое — прочесать сотни планет в поисках уже проникших в зону искандеров. С таким не то что зональные отделы, а даже весь корпус галактической СБ не справится. Искандеры могут запросто оккупировать парочку планет и размножиться в неимоверном количестве, прежде чем мы сможем вычислить, где именно они обосновались.  
— Жуть, — чуть иронично подтвердила кошка.  
— А это говорящее четырехлапое тоже с внешней зоны? Или даже из-за нее? — спросил у Танны Исол.  
Рурр возмущенно фыркнула. Танна вздохнула и ответила.  
— Хуже. Она из другого измерения. Хотя рурры иногда работают в некоторых спецподразделениях галактической СБ, но формально они не имеют права свободно бегать по нашей галактике.  
— Буду я еще у кого-то спрашивать! — возмутилась кошка.  
— А ты откуда знаешь рурров, эльф? — спросила Танна.  
— Надо полагать, еще один иномирец? — Исол кивнул на Румила.  
Танна с кошкой нестройно подтвердили, что — да, эльф тоже пришелец из других измерений. А сам Румил туманно объяснил про одну знакомую трехглазую кошку, которая по его заверениям, не имела ни малейшего отношения к попаданию эльфа в данное измерение. Но почему-то в это никто не поверил.  
— Я слышала про другие измерения, но никогда не верила в них, — вторая девушка заинтересовано переводила взгляд с кошки на эльфа и обратно, будто невооруженным взглядом ожидала увидеть какие-то вопиющие отличия от обычных жителей галактики.  
— Кстати, кошка, — Танна с претензией посмотрела на хвостатую, — процесс взаимного знакомства так и закончился на представлении меня остальным. Ты не находишь это слегка несправедливым?  
— "Справедливость" — искусственная этическая категория, придуманная людьми, — парировала рурр, но продолжила. — Этот слишком умный товарищ, — кошка показала на Исола, — сообщник Таорваля и компании. Он продал сюда эльфа, но поскольку им не хватало еще одного носителя для выращивания всех частей искандера, они притащили сюда и его.  
Исол нахмурился, но промолчал. Танна внимательно посмотрела на него, словно получше запоминая внешность одного из членов банды для будущего отчета.  
— Как вы уже поняли, это — Румил — эльф, из другого мира. В вашей галактике такие формы не водятся. Это, — кошка показала на вторую девушку, — Милиа с Иллирики. Тоже непонятно, каким ветром ее занесло во внутреннюю зону.  
— Ты нандэ? — удивился Исол.  
Милиа кивнула.  
— Похоже, я тут единственный местный, — вздохнул телепат. — И где только Таорваль набрал такой зверинец?  
— Я попрошу! — возмутилась Танна.  
— А, скажешь, не зверинец? Зародыш искандеров, два иномирца, агент СБ, нандэ из внешней зоны, непонятно что, — Девиор кивнул на шестого пленника, — и бедный я. За что, спрашивается? Местный житель, почти человек, подумаешь, чуть-чуть телепат. Нет, я здесь явно лишний! — Исол тряхнул головой.  
— Надеешься убедить своих бывших коллег, чтобы отпустили? — скептически поинтересовалась Танна.  
— Не очень, — признал Исол, — но имею я право повозмущаться? Напоследок.  
Милиа нервно хихикнула. Румил покачал головой.  
— Извини, — Исол виновато посмотрел на эльфа. — Я, правда, не хотел тебя подставлять.  
— Бесподобно, — хмыкнула Танна. — "Извини, что я тебя убил", так?  
— Никого я не убивал, — возразил Исол. — Это сделает искандер, да и то — не сразу.  
— О да, ты только продал эльфа Таорвалю. Еще скажи, что не знал, для чего он его покупает.  
— Я, действительно, был не в курсе на счет искандеров, — возразил Исол. — Я не поддерживал контактов с Таорвалем, а его подручные сами считали, что приобретают очередную партию будущих продуктов для вампирских планет, — Девиор в упор посмотрел на Танну. — Я не такой идиот, чтобы связываться с разведением запрещенных форм и галактической СБ.  
— А по тебе так и не скажешь, — сказала она.  
Исол недовольно замолчал. Остальные пленники несколько минут ожидали продолжения перепалки между ним и Танной, а потом Милиа спросила.  
— Кошка, а как тебя зовут, и кто шестой пленник?  
— Мриярр, — представилась хвостатая, и повернула голову к последнему из будущих носителей.  
Небольшое существо, в холке чуть выше зайца, покрывал панцирь, состоящий из гибких, частично перекрывающихся пластин. Из-под них выглядывало множество ножек, которые заканчивались чуть скругленными культями. Если у существа и была голова, то сейчас она оставалась скрытой под панцирем  
— Панцирник с Сальмы-8, — небрежно заметила кошка. — Наши бравые безопасники немножко с ними повоевали в свое время, сели в лужу, потеряли кучу агентов и сбежали, поджав хвостики. К счастью для них, панцирники со своей планеты носа не высовывают. СБ поставила вокруг Сальмы-8 постоянный кордон, чтобы какие-то ушляки, типа того же Таорваля, туда не пролезли и никого не вывезли.  
— А как же тогда этот оказался здесь? — спросила Милиа.  
— Для кладки искандера кроме всего прочего обязательно нужны два разумных телепата негуманоидной седьмой или восьмой формы, а в этой галактике их очень сложно найти, — ответила кошка. — Не считая внешней зоны, мы везде вне закона, да и в ней разрешено проживание от силы паре рас. Вот преступному элементу и приходится исхитряться, добывая крайне редкий живой материал.  
— Ты подозрительно много знаешь даже для рурра, — Танна недобро прищурилась, пытаясь угадать, откуда посторонний рурр может знать информацию, проходящую по наивысшему коду секретности.  
— Я — всезнающая, — небрежно бросила кошка.  
— Да? — Танна удивленно выгнула бровь. — Не думала, что подобное в принципе возможно.  
— Последствия производственной травмы. Между прочим, во время работы на ваше клятое агентство межмирового контроля — потоп вам на головы, — Мриярр хищно оскалилась.  
— Оно вообще может говорить? — Исол кивнул на панцирника.  
— Люди так и не смогли вступить с ними в контакт или хотя бы приблизиться к их пониманию, — Мриярр ехидно посмотрела на Танну.  
— А рурры хвастаются, что способны телепатически общаться с любой живой формой, — заметила та.  
Мриярр таки освободила хвост из зажимов и теперь выдала в меру загадочный и витиеватый взмах хвостом.  
— Если и так — это нам не поможет, — ответила она. — Даже многие обороты из языка мурчей непереводимы на человеческий, а мыслеобразы панцирников вовсе не поддаются интерпретации в категориях вашей логики.  
Висящая в центре гроздь больших цветов-плодов вздрогнула, внешние лепестки с тихим потрескиванием начали раскрываться, а большие лиловые плоды — мелко дрожать.  
— Совсем мало осталось, — Исол нервно сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд, от направленного в его сторону цветка.  
— Не нравится это мне, — проворчала Танна. — Мриярр, а ты не хочешь сдохнуть? — спросила она.  
— Ни капельки.  
— Но я же знаю, вы, рурры, можете пережить собственную смерть, — продолжила Танна.  
— Да, — согласилась Мриярр. — А ты можешь воспользоваться аварийным выходом с помощью кольца-перемещателя.  
— В случае аварийного пробивания пространства слишком велика вероятность развеяться на атомы в межмирье или на столетия застрять в каком-то отдаленном измерении.  
— Это что — мои проблемы? — кошка пренебрежительно выгнула хвост.  
— Но если не нарушить процесс внедрения, мы все погибнем. И создадим чудовище!!!  
— Пфффф! А с чего это именно я должна рисковать собственной шкуркой? Ты у нас представитель властей — ты и подставляйся. А то любите чужими лапами жар загребать.  
Танна нахмурилась. Мриярр выразительно уставилась на гроздь зародышей искандера. Внешние лепестки отпали, а дрожание плодов перешло во все ускоряющуюся вибрацию. Танна вздохнула.  
— Чтоб ты провалилась! — пожелала она кошке и исчезла.  
Одновременно с ее исчезновением плоды лопнули, и из каждого в воздух вырвалось небольшое облачко мельчайшей синеватой пыльцы. За несколько секунд из них сформировались шесть вихрей, которые устремились к жертвам.  
Милиа испуганно охнула и проглотила как раз в это время атаковавший ее вихрь. Исол обреченно вдохнул свою дозу синей пыльцы. Румил плотно сжал губы и задержал дыхание. Вихрь пыльцы сначала повился вокруг эльфа, а потом впитался сквозь поры кожи. Таким же способом зародыши будущих искандеров проникли в рурра и панцирника. Шестой вихрь, постепенно ослабевая, растерянно носился по комнате в поисках своего носителя, потом замедлился и почерневшим пеплом осыпался на пол.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Румил, настороженно прислушиваясь к себе. Пока он не ощущал никаких изменений.  
— Танна подложила большую свинью нашим похитителям, — ответила кошка. — Теперь у них получится не способная к воспроизводству парная особь искандера, а лишь ее половина.  
— И одного искандера хватит, чтобы захватит власть в нескольких системах и подчинить себе не один космический флот, — сказал Исол.  
— Но зато половинчатый искандер не сможет размножаться, и по центральной зоне не будет бегать их выводок. — Мриярр попыталась вытянуть из зажимов одну из лап, но у нее ничего не получилось. — Где носит этих похитителей? Ведь датчики уже сообщили, что внедрение произошло, и сюда безопасно заходить.  
Словно в ответ на ее претензию открылась дверь, в помещение вошел Радан в развевающихся одеяниях и второй, одетый в легкий рабочий полускафандр.  
— Куда она делась?! — второй смотрел на опустевший стенд, где совсем недавно висела Танна.  
— Не могу знать, господин, Таорваль, — угодливо поклонился Радан.  
Таорваль раздраженно ударил кулаком по центральному возвышению, на котором почерневшей кучкой лежала бывшая гроздь. Потом он жестом позвал охранников, которые начали освобождать пленников. Мриярр как бы невзначай подошла к стенду, с которого исчезла Танна.  
/Собираешься нас покинуть?/ — спросил Румил, догадавшись, что кошка ищет межмировую щель, оставшуюся от перехода девушки.  
/Не твое эльфячье дело/ — огрызнулась кошка и тоже исчезла.  
— Да что ж это такое! — всплеснул руками Таорваль. — Радан, кого ты мне приволок?! Твои телепаты разбегаются как шишиги с военной базы.  
— А я тут причем? — попятился Радан. — Ты просил телепатов, я их достал. А если они растворяются прямо в воздухе посреди твоего корабля — в чем моя вина?  
— Сейчас узнаешь, — мрачно пообещал Таорваль.

* * *  
Леголасу очень не нравилась эта идея, но он не видел другого выхода. "Роза Ветров" стремительно удалялась от Тета-Дейтрана, и если он не хотел упустить последний шанс найти Румила в этом мире, то должен был вылетать немедленно. Значит, как бы ему не претило, но придется угнать чужой катер вместе с пилотом.  
Воспользовавшись своим удостоверением, эльф проник в стартово-посадочную зону для легких катеров. Оставалось только дождаться первого попавшегося достаточно безалаберного пилота, способного "на минутку" выскочить к грузовому шлюзу, не заблокировав центральный, или оставить технический персонал станции самостоятельно разбираться с грузом. Как уже знал Леголас, подобное происходило сплошь и рядом. По протоколу пилот обязан был присутствовать при погрузке и лично контролировать ее. Но, как показывал печальный опыт, техническая служба, способная обеспечить одновременную или почти одновременную доставку всех категорий груза, оставалась мифическим идеалом, не достижимым на практике. И процесс погрузки даже курьерских катеров часто растягивался на несколько часов. Настолько плачевная ситуация складывалась именно вокруг легких катеров. В отличие от кораблей и больших транспортов, они не имели собственных систем жизнеобеспечения. И кроме перевозимого груза на них доставлялись запасы воды и кислорода, а иногда и резервные энергоносители. И если за взятку или под большими угрозами еще можно было добиться одновременной доставки всего груза к шлюзу корабля, то совместить в пространстве и времени кислородников, техников водообеспечения и основной грузопоток не удавалось никому. А персонал всех трех служб имел неистребимую привычку, выполнив погрузку, спокойно уходить к следующему объекту, сообщая пилоту о завершении своей работы глубоко постфактум. В результате чего у пилотов оставался весьма небогатый выбор: то ли по несколько часов торчать в грузовом отсеке, то ли не сводить глаз с мониторов, по десятку раз открывая и закрывая грузовой шлюз при очередной отлучке и возвращении технического персонала. Причем последний подход крайне раздражал технический персонал, и погрузка грозилась затянутся уже на дни, а не часы. Поэтому шлюзы большинства однопилотных катеров регулярно оставались открытыми и без какого-либо присмотра. Но, учитывая строжайшие меры контроля доступа в стартово-посадочные сектора, обычно подобная халатность не приводила ни к каким вредным последствиям.  
Именно по этой причине Леголас остановился на таком виде транспорта, хотя, учитывая расстояние до удаляющейся "Розы Ветров", для преследования куда больше подошел бы внутрисистемный корабль, но на них проникнуть было несравнимо сложнее.  
Выбравшись после старта из грузового отсека, эльф направился в кабину пилота. Беспечность последнего вполне оправдала его ожидания. Неизвестный пилот даже не заблокировал дверь, ведущую в рубку. Однако ни на слух, ни на скорость реакции явно не жаловался. Стоило Леголасу переступить порог, как он уткнулся в направленный на него пистолет и удивленные глаза Айлиты за прицелом.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выпалила она.  
— А ты?  
— Я первая спросила!  
Леголас осторожно отодвинул в сторону направленное на него оружие и показательно спокойно прошел к запасному креслу.  
— С каких это пор аналитиков посылают с курьерскими миссиями?  
— С тех же самых, как полицейские переводчики начали проникать зайцами на курьерские корабли, — огрызнулась Айлита, опуская руку с оружием. — Ты так и не ответил, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Угоняю катер. Разве не очевидно?  
— Угоняешь? — девушка скептически выгнула бровь. — Безоружный? У меня?  
Леголас стремительно дернулся вперед, намереваясь выхватить пистолет, но Айлита почти так же быстро отскочила в сторону. Эльф погнался за девушкой, и в результате короткой потасовки, больше похожей на экзотичный танец, пистолет оказался выбит из ее руки и отлетел в дальний конец рубки.  
— Так-так-так, — задумчиво протянул Леголас. — Что-то ты слишком шустра для аналитика, не находишь?  
— На себя посмотри!  
— У нас это расовое.  
Неожиданно Айтила улыбнулась, подняла руки в примиряющем жесте и вернулась в кресло пилота.  
— И куда ты планировал угнать мой катер? — деловито осведомилась она.  
— Ты так просто сдаешься? — удивился эльф.  
— На убийцу ты совершенно не похож, — девушка пожала плечами. — А скакать по рубке с целью поймать и связать мы можем слишком долго. Еще разобьем что-нибудь нечаянно. Тем более, мне действительно интересно, куда ты собрался лететь.  
— За "Розой Ветров".  
— Я так и думала, — кивнула Айлита, меняя курс.  
— А куда и зачем летела ты?  
— Почти туда же.  
— Это не ответ.  
— А тебе не кажется, что для пирата-захватчика ты задаешь слишком много вопросов?  
— А ты ведешь себя слишком странно.  
Айлита вздохнула и нехотя ответила.  
— У нас пропал специалист. Определенного профиля. Так вышло, что я — ближайший человек в радиусе сотен парсеков, имеющий соответствующую квалификацию. Поэтому пришлось на время оставить аналитическую работу в пользу более насущных проблем.  
— У нас — это в СБ? — поинтересовался Леголас.  
— Ишь какой догадливый, аж противно. Это у вас тоже расовое?  
— Скорее, семейное.  
— Ох, чувствую я, что вся твоя анкета, заполненная в полицейском управлении Тета-Дейтрана — одна сплошная выдумка.  
Леголас проигнорировал последний выпад и спросил:  
— Почему же ты так легко отказываешься от вызова в СБ ради преследования "Розы Ветров"?  
— Есть у меня нехорошее подозрение, что мой пропавший предшественник может находиться именно на ней. Вообще-то я сначала хотела кое-что проверить. Но, как вижу, у тебя есть свои мотивы. И еще не факт, какая информация окажется важнее: та, которую я могла бы выяснить на месте исчезновения агента, или которую узнаю, проследив за тобой.  
— Логично, — слегка озадачено кивнул Леголас, — хотя и по-прежнему странно. Не скажу, что у меня такой уж большой опыт общения со службами безопасности, но, мне казалось, что они должны действовать несколько иначе.  
— Так исторически сложилось, — ответила Айлита, выводя на экран план внутренних помещений "Розы Ветров", найденный в одной из баз данных.

* * *  
Кэрдан с Линдиром появились в небольшом грузовом ангаре. Ожидающий их человек удивленно уставился на заостренные уши обоих пришельцев.  
— Эльфы – сотрудники агентства? – удивленно пробормотал он. – Вот дожили.  
— Нет, — возразил Кэрдан. – Не сотрудники, но, — эльф улыбнулся, — сотрудничаем, иногда.  
— Неисповедимы пути службы межмирового контроля, — собеседник эльфов покачал головой и протянул Кэрдану папку с документами. — Тут — все: удостоверения галактического гражданства, свидетельства пилотов, права на корабль, подписанная грузовая декларация и прочее.  
— Настоящие? — спросил Кэрдан.  
— Практически. Все заверено и выдано на достаточно далекой планете, чтобы дотошная проверка заняла несколько месяцев. А поверхностная ничего не найдет, — ответил он и скептически поинтересовался. — Вы хоть автопилотом пользоваться умеете?  
— Нет, только с луками бегать, — съязвил Кэрдан.  
Агент службы межизмеренческого контроля только пожал плечами.  
— Ваши проблемы, в общем. Свое дело я сделал. Только постарайтесь все-таки не разбить корабль. Он немалых денег стоит, и не вами они плачены.  
— Это уж как получится, — развел руками Кэрдан.  
Агент еще раз неодобрительно покосился на эльфов и пошел к выходу из ангара. А они уже через четверть часа вылетели с Тета-Дейтрана. Взятый взаймы корабль относился с классу личных гражданских транспортов для перелетов средней категории дальности. Именно на таких выполнялись большинство мелких пассажирских и транспортных перевозок во всех освоенных зонах космоса. Информационная система подобных кораблей обычно обеспечивала вполне пристойный уровень пилотирования и, если не требовалось повышенно сложных маневров, позволяла совершать короткие перелеты и без пилота на борту.  
— Как тебе все это удалось? Документы, корабль, поддержка местных? — спросил Линдир, когда оба эльфа обосновались в рубке.  
— Пока ты добирался до гаваней из Эрин Ласгалена, я сделал несколько межмировых звонков. Как раз едва успел все организовать к твоему приезду.  
— И что теперь? — после минутной паузы поинтересовался Линдир. — Как мы будем искать Леголаса в этом скопище обжитых планет и космических станций?  
— Наиболее очевидным способом, — усмехнулся Кэрдан и перешел на осанвэ. — /Леголас!/  
/Лас ты тут?/ — тут же подключился к мысленным воззваниям Линдир, досадуя, что не вспомнил об осанвэ сразу же, как только они попали в этот мир с помощью кольца.  
Удивленный ответ Леголаса не заставил себя долго ждать  
/Лин?! Кэрдан?! Что вы здесь делаете?!/  
/Ты нашел Румила?/ — тут же перешел к делу Кэрдан.  
/Да. Но похоже его захватили местные террористы, похищающие людей для продажи в качестве продуктов питания на вампирские планеты/  
/Какой кошмар!/ — ужаснулся Линдир.  
/Вас кольцо на планету забросило?/ — спросил Леголас, не сомневаясь в способе попадания друзей в это измерение. — /Или вы тоже перешли на станцию Тета-Дейтран прямо из Арды?/  
/Да. То есть, нет. В общем, мы уже на корабле/ — слегка противоречиво ответил Линдир.  
/На каком?/ — удивился Леголас.  
/На своем. Вернее, временно арендованном у местной галактической СБ/  
Леголас удивленно присвистнул.  
/Здорово. Ну, вы даете! Кэрдан, твоя работа?/  
/Не отвлекайся. Ты знаешь, где Румил?/  
/Да/ — Леголас сообщил координаты "Розы Ветров", которые высвечивались на навигационном мониторе катера Айлиты в качестве указания цели полета.  
/А ты сам-то где?/ — спросил менестрель  
/Да так…/ — смутился лихолесец. — /Угнал тут одно транспортное средство. Ну, почти угнал/  
/Лас!/ — даже по осанвэ в мыслях Линдира слышалась укоризна.  
/Что "Лас"? Я должен был стоять и смотреть, как Румила скармливают вампирам?/  
/Мы сможем догнать "Розу Ветров" часа через полтора-два/ — Кэрдан успел ввести полученные координаты в автопилот и получить отчет о плановом времени сближения.  
/Прекрасно/ — обрадовался Леголас. — /Но я там буду раньше/  
/Лас, подождал бы ты нас/ — обеспокоено предложил Линдир.  
/Не думаешь же ты в одиночку справиться с местными террористами?/ — добавил Кэрдан  
/Нет, но у нас маленький катер. Мы можем незаметно подлететь и состыковаться с "Розой", а вас они наверняка заметят/  
/У "нас"?/ — переспросил Линдир.  
/Я не сам. Со мной местная полицейская и по совместительству агент СБ/  
/Леголас Трандулион, чем вы там занимаетесь?/  
/Лин, вот только не надо таких интонаций, а? Преследуем преступников, предположительно похитивших Румила и одного из агентов той самой СБ/  
/А полицейских-мужчин в этом мире не нашлось? Тебе обязательно надо было выбрать даму в помощницы?/  
/Так случайно получилось. Поверь, я не хотел/  
/Все равно, я тоже считаю, что лучше бы вам дождаться нас/ — вмешался Кэрдан, перебивая перепалку лихолесцев.  
/Нет/ — после непродолжительных раздумий возразил Леголас. — /Пока вы доберетесь, мы постараемся найти и освободить Румила с агентом и сбежим уже на вашем корабле, а то у катера Айлиты не хватит энергоресурса на обратный перелет/  
/А если бы мы не появились? Как ты вообще планировал оттуда выбираться?!/ — мысленно взвился Линдир и тут же сам себя перебил. — /Не отвечай. Я и сам знаю. "Так получилось", да?/  
/Я рад, что ты настолько хорошо меня изучил/ — мысленно улыбнулся Леголас. — /Ладно, мы уже подлетаем. Айлита начинает стыковку. Как только будут какие-то новости, я сообщу/  
После завершения мысленных переговоров в рубке корабля на несколько минут повисло молчание, потом Линдир спросил:  
— Кэрдан, я все понимаю, но ты-то откуда знал, что нам понадобиться корабль? Как ты угадал, что мы не застанем Леголаса на станции, куда по его следу нас приведет кольцо?  
— Интуиция, — загадочно улыбнулся перворожденный.

* * *  
Мриярр кувыркнулась в воздухе и, как истинная кошка, приземлилась на четыре лапы. Но ей тут же пришлось отскочить в сторону, уходя от автоматной очереди. В несколько прыжков рурр унеслась с линии огня и, притаившись за перевернутым горящим транспортом, наконец смогла оглядеться в энергетическом спектре. Увиденное ей не понравилось. С более пристального взгляда — не понравилось еще больше. Во-первых, шустрая агентша Танна успела ускакать достаточно далеко. Во-вторых, щель перехода очень быстро смещалась в пространстве, и уже через четверть часа до нее можно будет добраться только на летательном аппарате. Ну, или на крылышках. Первые Мриярр недолюбливала, а вторых не имела. В-третьих, мало того, что в местных военных действиях участвовало больше трех заинтересованных сторон (а такие многофакторные конфликты Мриярр терпеть не могла), так еще и где-то невдалеке ошивались силы Межизмеренческого Альянса. Который, с точки зрения Мриярр, обладал массой недостатков: начиная от того, что был одним из мелких, но надоедливых конкурентов той человеческой организации, с которой в последний раз работала кошка, и заканчивая неприятным фактом возможного присутствия Тирр на территории Альянсовских операций.  
Мриярр мысленно выругалась. Вот кого она не видела уже больше сотни лет и предпочла бы не видеть еще не одну сотню — так это ее "любимая" тетушка. Зараза хвостатая! Стоит только о ней упомянуть или встретить знакомого ей эльфа и — пожалуйста! Хоть Тирр никогда не работала на Альянс, но имела немало контактов с самыми различными его представителями, поэтому вероятность ее появления в зоне текущего конфликта была куда больше, чем хотелось бы Мриярр.  
Зародыш искандера выло шевельнулся в энергетической структуре кошки, делая первую попытку если не захватить контроль, то хотя бы дотянуться до разума носителя. Мриярр грозно рыкнула, и с внутренним вздохом признала, что пора бы поторопиться. Сосредоточившись и закрыв глаза, кошка быстро нашла энергетический след Танны. Прелестно! Просто очаровательно! Ее уже угораздило попасться в плен и даже как-то этим фактом повлиять на процесс сражения. Мриярр внимательнее присмотрелась к конфликтующим сторонам.  
Танна попала к одному из местных то ли кланов, то ли государств, которые столетиями воевали за эту несчастную долину с кусочком гор, пытаясь отбить ее у своих противников. Особых различий между первыми и вторыми Мриярр не рассмотрела. Да, и много ли надо людям для развязывания вековой вражды? Или придумают себе разных богов, или кто-то когда-то кого-то пнул, а потом все увлеклись взаимной местью в нарастающей прогрессии — вот уже и повод для столетиями длящейся ненависти. Пфе! Люди. Кошка пренебрежительно фыркнула. Но текущее сражение начали не они. Мриярр присмотрелась внимательнее и досадливо взмахнула хвостом. Чем дальше, тем веселее. Вампиры. Причем космические. Которых угораздило припереться на своем корабле именно в эту долину за каким-то древним артефактом.  
И так не слишком хорошее кошачье настроенье начало портиться с рекордной скоростью. Мриярр была свято убеждена, что люди совершили роковую ошибку, в странном приступе толерантности и демократизма позволив вампирским планетам получить доступ к человеческим космическим технологиям. Не то, чтобы Мриярр не любила вампиров, но вампиры с бластерами и на звездолетах — это слишком. А всяческие артефакты после собственного не слишком удачного опыта с одним из них Мриярр просто на дух не переносила. Что самое обидное, артефакт действительно имел место быть. В смысле, валялся глубоко под землей в районе ближайших гор.  
Первоначальное решение не вмешиваться ушло коту под хвост, и Мриярр стремительными перебежками двинулась к вампирскому кораблю. Добралась почти без потерь. Пришлось всего несколько пуль пропустить сквозь себя и на энергетическом уровне отразить пару попаданий из лучевого оружия. Право слово, со стрелами было бы намного сложнее. Хорошая вещь — технический прогресс.  
Подкравшись к самой стенке корабля, Мриярр подлезла под одну из посадочных опор и начала сканировать транспорт вампиров на предмет быстрейшего взрывательства. Она уже почти нашла все необходимые для ее плана уязвимые места, когда заметила пришествие новых участников разворачивающегося конфликта. Чуть в стороне от основных событий бесшумно появился отряд агентов службы межмирового контроля, а с зависшего на орбите Альянсовского крейсера наконец стартовали десантные катера. Мриярр досадливо зарычала. Как же все не вовремя-то, а?  
Попадаться на глаза своим бывшим коллегам жуть как не хотелось, а засветиться на мониторах Альнсовских отрядов – еще больше. Но минутное желание послать все к ушастым эльфам и сбежать в ближайшую щель было безжалостно подавлено.  
Кошка раздраженно рыкнула и нервно дернула хвостом. Если Танна считает свою миссию агента СБ выполненной только тем фактом, что сорвала рождение полноценного искандера, то Мриярр ей объяснит, насколько она не права! Она ее за шкирку обратно притащит, и пусть дама-агент разбирается с ситуацией до полного вымирания всех частей искандера. Нечего тут сачковать за чужой счет! А если некоторые вампиры восьмой формы полагают, что могут безнаказанно заразить рурра своим зародышем и не получиться за этом по клыкам, то они тоже очень глубоко заблуждаются! Пусть не на них, но на их сородичах тот самый зараженный и очень недовольный этим фактом рурр еще как отыграется! А если заодно получится немного помочь своим бывшим коллегам из службы межмирового контроля и сделать маленькую гадость Альянсу – то вообще чудесно!  
Изменив первоначальному намерению взорвать вампирский корабль как много быстрее, Мриярр, немного энергетически похимичив, запустила таймер самоуничтожения. Вампиры повели себя вполне адекватно. Убедившись в безуспешности всех попыток отключить взбесившийся компьютер, они разбежались по долине пешком и на планетных флайдерах как спугнутые тараканы. Что внесло некоторое смятение и оживление в ряды всех сражающихся сторон. А собственно взрыв корабля еще усилил достигнутый эффект, приведя к полной сумятице и неразберихе. Чем тут же воспользовались все нынешние и бывшие агенты службы межмирового контроля. Основная команда успешно умыкнула тот самый злосчастный артефакт из-под самого носа хозяев планеты, вампиров и десантирующихся сил Альянса, скрывшись с ним в иные измерения. Мриярр поскакала к Танне. А последняя тоже времени зря не теряла. Благополучно ухитрившись под шумок (вернее, спровоцированный кошкой маленький локальный армагеддон) не только отделаться от захвативших ее аборигенов, но и захватить один из вампирских флайдеров, бесцеремонно оглушив его хозяина. Мриярр едва успела вскочить во взлетающий транспорт.  
— Куда?! Без меня?! – показательно возмущенно рыкнула кошка, приземляясь на заднее сиденье.  
— Откуда ты тут взялась?  
Рурр лишь пренебрежительно фыркнула.  
— Я поняла, что по моему следу пошла, но зачем тебе это понадобилось? — уточнила девушка.  
— Догадайся с трех раз! — оскалилась кошка, незаметно корректируя курс флайдера.  
Но Танна почти сразу разглядела кошачьи манипуляции. В результате короткого сражения за право управления летальным средством победила сила тяжести, и флайдер с непривычно затихшими двигателями камнем понесся к земле. Как и планировала подглянувшая в будущее Мриярр, как раз через точку возврата в недавно покинутое измерение. Танна и пикнуть не успела, как ее вместе с катером вслед за шагнувшей в межмирье кошкой затянуло в пространственную щель.  
А Мриярр напоследок злобно порадовалась — в какую кучу-малу придется вклиниваться миротворческим силам Альянса. И ведь искомого артефакта на планете уже нет. Кошка зубасто улыбнулась. Иногда так приятно сделать пакость ближнему.

* * *  
Зеленокожая девушка с длинными зелеными волосами в глубокой задумчивости изучала монитор внешнего наблюдения. Потом снова вывела на экран мельком замеченную картинку, пересматривая ее в замедленном режиме. Сомнений быть не могло. На поле то ли затихающего, то ли переходящего в новую фазу сражения успел засветиться черный рурровский хвост. Вице-адмирал Альянса была далека от мысли, чтобы подозревать Тирр в каждом встречном рурре. Но, с другой стороны, она давно не верила в такое чудо, как случайно пробегающий мимо рурр. Еще пару минут поколебавшись, она решила связаться с Тирр и предупредить ее о необычном явлении. Просто на всякий случай.

* * *  
Таорваль Лекура нервно барабанил пальцами по стеклу, отделявшему отсек для наблюдателей от бокса, в который перевели пленников после заражения. Идеальный и так тщательно подготовленный план полетел в черную дыру в самый последний момент. Обидно. Женская сущность искандера разбежалась прямо на его глазах, похоронив все надежды на полностью успешное завершение операции. Но Лекура никогда не стал бы тем, кем он был, если бы сдавался после первой же неудачи. А планы…Что планы? На то они и существуют, чтобы срываться в весьма неподходящий момент. Теперь весь вопрос в том, как извлечь наибольшую выгоду из того, что у него осталось: полная линия мужской сущности искандера и среднее женское звено.  
Радан с виновато-независимым видом отсиживал свой обширный зад в одном из кресел, насторожено наблюдая за своим патроном. Вроде бы Таорваль после первой вспышки гнева не собирался всерьез винить в провале операции своего добытчика тел, что весьма утешало. Но Радан предпочел бы поскорее получить причитающуюся ему оплату и убраться куда подальше и от самого Лекура, и от его опасных экспериментов.  
— Иллирийка ведь больше не нужна? Выкинул бы ты ее в космос от греха подальше, — решился предложить Радан, отрывая Таорваля от размышлений.  
— Нет, — отрезал Таорваль.  
— Но зачем? Полноценную парную особь искандера ты уже не выведешь.  
— Не выведу, — согласился Таорваль. — Но если скрестить ее с этим… как его. Как там называл себя наш носитель мужского среднего звена?  
— Эльф, — услужливо подсказал Радан, внимательно слушавший разговоры пленников перед заражением и никогда не жаловавшийся на плохую память.  
— Если скрестить нандэ с эльфом, — продолжил Таорваль, — то можно замкнуть хотя бы среднее звено. Тем более, последняя треть женской сущности искандера не погибла, а все еще жива в этой кошке.  
— Но ты ее никогда не найдешь.  
— Не буду даже пытаться. Взрослеющий зародыш искандера сам приведет ее сюда.  
— Ее? — скептически скривился Радан. — Седьмую форму? Не верю.  
— А зря. Если первыми объединятся две части на базе пятой формы, то они сразу же легко поглотят нашего шустренького Исола. Панцирник же будет сопротивляться дольше всех. А поскольку кошка является более слабой седьмой формой, то, вполне ожидаемо, сама вернется к наполовину собранной смешанной особи искандера.  
— Как для выходца из центральной зоны ты слишком много знаешь об искандерах. И вообще, об иных, — подозрительно заметил Радан.  
Таорваль лишь пожал плечами и продолжил.  
— Состоящий уже из трех частей искандер окажется достаточно силен, чтобы призвать свою третью женскую сущность в кошке. И уже последним завершающим штрихом присоединится панцирник.  
— Но тогда старшей окажется не третья, а седьмая форма! — удивленно воскликнул Радан. — И ты создашь не просто почти полноценного искандера, а искандера-иного!  
— А в чем проблема?  
— Но такое же существо невозможно ни контролировать, ни использовать! Ты даже не сможешь с ним договориться! И ничего ему не предложишь! Он… оно… — Радан задохнулся от возбуждения, — разве ты не понимаешь, если наверх вывести седьмую форму, то…  
— Я понимаю, — холодно перебил Таорваль.  
— Ты псих! — Радан вскочил с кресла и размашистым шагом направился к двери. — Ненормальный! Делай, что хочешь со своими частями искандра, а я убираюсь отсюда!  
Таорваль спокойно проводил его взглядом, неторопливо потянувшись к спрятанному за одной из откидных панелей пистолету и выстрелил в спину своему уже бывшему лучшему поставщику.  
— Может быть, я и псих, — задумчиво кивнул он, с легким неодобрением глядя на труп, — но ты — идиот, что куда вреднее для здоровья.

* * *  
Отдыхавший в своей каюте Бад резко проснулся, словно от удара. Радан мертв. Как некстати и как не вовремя. Ведь сколько раз говорил ему, что работа на Таорваля рано или поздно закончится именно так. Но Радан всегда считал себя слишком умным.  
Бад рывком встал, за несколько секунд собрался и вышел из каюты. Будь его воля, он бы кратчайшим путем добрался до ангаров с катерами и уже через четверть часа покинул бы "Розу Ветров". Но еще десятилетия назад поставленный ментальный блок гнал его в противоположную сторону. Спасибо и на том, что тогда Радан не стал наставить на принудительном самоуничтожении, а ограничился лишь программированием безусловного инстинкта мстителя. Который теперь безошибочно вел Бада к его цели. И то, что Баду не хотелось погибать из-за своего убитого компаньона, не играло никакой роли. Но Бад искренне считал, что его шансы разделаться с Таорвалем при личной встрече совсем невелики, поэтому шел не в лабораторный сектор и не к капитанской каюте, а направлялся в двигательный отсек. Ментальный блок сопротивлялся, но вяло, почти смирившись с доводом, что выбранный способ уничтожения Таорваля являлся наиболее гарантированным и защищенным от всяческих случайностей. А то, что попутно повышались шансы Бада на выживание – для активизировавшегося ментального блока было лишь неважным побочным эффектом. Чем Бад и надеялся воспользоваться.

* * *  
Вампирский флайдер вынырнул из ниоткуда прямо перед кормой "Розы Ветров", и несмотря на отчаянную попытку последней выполнить маневр, врезался в нее спустя пару минут. Этого времени Танне хватило, чтобы выстрелить в "Розу" со всех орудий (которых явно было маловато для нанесения существенного вреда кораблю межсистемного класса), активизировать режим экстренного катапультирования, впихнуть в раздувающийся пузырь из прочнейшего пластика сопротивляющуюся кошку и влезть туда же самой.  
Спасательные пузыри флайдеров не рассчитывались на использование в открытом космосе и, не вмешайся люди Таорваля, Танна с рурром ненадолго бы пережили взрыв флайдера. Но Лекура ожидал возвращения сбежавшей части искандера, подозревая, что даже способностей рурра может не хватить попасть точно на корабль, и заранее отдал соответствующие распоряжения. Поэтому буквально через несколько минут после столкновения пузырь с Мриярр и Танной втянули в один из шлюзов "Розы Ветров".  
— Какие кошки и люди! — Таорваль довольно уставился на извлекаемую из спасательной капсулы добычу. — Или, возможно, уже искандеры?  
— Ррррррр! — протестующе оскалилась Мриярр.  
— Ничего киска, рычи, не рычи, скоро будешь моей, — ухмыльнулся Таорваль, делая попытку почесать Мриярр за ушком, но вовремя одумался и повернулся к Танне.  
— А вот тебя, моя милая, здесь не ждали. Насколько я теперь понимаю, ты не просто агент СБ, но еще и между мирами умеешь путешествовать? Кстати, мне всегда было интересно, ваша межмировая шарашка официально сотрудничает с галактической СБ, или вы в ней нечто типа двойных агентов?  
Танна нахмурила, но гордо промолчала.  
— Пристрелить? — спросил один из окружающих пленниц вооруженных людей.  
— Зачем заряды переводить? — Махнул рукой Таорваль. — Пойдет на корм растущему искандеру.  
/Кошка, а ты по-прежнему не хочешь умереть?/ — спросила Танна — /Так бы и от зародыша искандера избавилась, и нам бы помогла/  
/Задолбала!/ — мысленно взвилась Мриярр, — /Сама подыхай, а я не буду!/  
/Но ты же рурр, ты можешь воскреснуть!/  
/Вот именно, что — могу, а могу и нет! И вообще, если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь опять валить отсюда с помощью своего колечка, а мне нечего указывать, что делать, когда и как!/  
/Ты прекрасно знаешь, что даже на первом аварийном прыжке вероятность успешного перехода чуть выше пятидесяти процентов, а если уходить второй раз подряд за настолько короткий промежуток времени, то шансы выжить у меня меньше чем один к десяти/  
/А шансы рурров на воскрешение ты тоже рассчитывала?/ — злобно-ехидно поинтересовалась Мриярр.  
/Нет. Но обычно рурры не боятся умирать/  
/Рррррррр!!!/ — огрызнулась Мриярр.  
— Шеф, началось! — послышалось из настенного динамика. — Первый зараженный уже превращается.  
— Быстрее! Ведите их к боксу! И не спускайте глаз с кошки! — кивнул на пленниц Таорваль и поспешил к остальным своим ненадолго оставленным подопечным.

* * *  
Милиа испуганно забилась в самый плохо освещенный уголок бокса и оттуда встревожено хлопала глазищами, не спуская взгляда с телепата и эльфа. Панцирник уполз в другой конец помещения и затих. Румил подпирал одну из стеночек на противоположной от Исола стороне. А Исол Девиор пытался думать. По-хорошему, этим надо было заняться намного раньше. Например, в доках, где он продавал эльфа этой скотине Радану, или когда его угораздило ввязаться в игры Таорваля. Знал же, насколько опасен этот тип. Видел, сколько скрытого в его памяти — ведь не от чистой совести будешь так тщательно защищать себя от малейшего чужого прочтения. Чувствовал, догадывался, сколько всего поганого запрятано за этими ментальными щитами. И… и полез, очертя голову, польстившись на щедрые обещания! Самодовольный идиот! Исол вздохнул. Самокритичность, конечно, вещь хорошая. Но в данном конкретном случае совершенно непрактичная.  
Об искандерах он знал не так уж много, но зато он достаточно общался с Таорвалем, чтобы угадать ход его мыслей. Танна сбежала, рассчитанная на третью форму женская сущность искандера мертва, и теперь у Лекура только два выхода: или собирать половинчатого искандера, но в этом случае он бы уже давно избавился от ненужной иллирийки, или начать разыгрывать более сложную комбинацию. Последний вариант Исолу не нравился совершенно. Не то, чтобы его слишком уж заботили судьбы иных планет. По жизни он всегда придерживался правила "своя шкурка дороже", но отнюдь не относился к тем, кто считал "после нас — хоть сверхновая". И раз уж себе любимому он помочь никак не мог, то почему бы в виде исключения не позаботиться о сотнях тысяч ничего не подозревающих людишек, которые в самом скором времени станут пищей для развивающегося искандера?  
Зная, что Таорваля ему никогда не удастся прочитать незамеченным, Исол попытался найти и настроиться на мысли Радана. К счастью, искомый субъект оказался физически достаточно близко и не пришлось мысленно далеко тянутся. По косвенным признакам Исол заподозрил, что Радан вместе с патроном наблюдают за процессом рождения искандера из ближайшего к пленникам отсека. Он подслушал конец чужого разговора изнутри Радана, но не успел вовремя отключиться перед его смертью.  
В себя он пришел от того, что его тряс за плечо эльф.  
— Что с ним? — послышался испуганный голос из дальнего угла. — Его уже поглотил искандер?  
— Не дождетесь! — Исол грубо оттолкнул от себя Румила, нервно пытаясь решить, стоит ли делиться с остальными полученной информацией о планах Таорваля.  
Хотя, какой смысл? Эльф-иномирец все равно ничего не поймет. А иллирийка слишком трясется за собственную шкуру, чтобы на что-то решиться. О панцирнике и говорить нечего.  
Исол мельком глянул на мысли эльфа и нандэ. О, боги, они еще на что-то надеются? На какое-то запредельное чудо, которое спасет их в последний момент? Как… как смешно. Даже если бы сейчас в бокс ворвался отряд СБ, и тогда у зараженных вряд ли появился бы шанс на выживание. Но никакие спецназовцы СБ в округе не наблюдаются, а Таорваль через считанные минуты начнет создавать из своих пленников чудовище, которое неизвестно, кто и когда сможет остановить и сможет ли вообще.  
Неужели они не понимают?! Не понимают — сам себе ответил Исол. На мгновение ему стало невыносимо тошно, до дурноты. За что ему это? Он всего лишь мелкий удачливый мошенник, успешно разминающийся с законом. Он не хочет быть одним из тех, кто породит существо, способное уничтожать миллионы и опустошать планеты. Да, выбранный способ жизни нередко заводил его в ситуации, где запросто можно было лишиться головы. И с этим риском он давно смирился. Но он никогда не подписывался на роль одной из причин катастрофы межпланетного масштаба!  
Приняв решение, Исол медленно поднялся, стараясь унять предательскую дрожь в ногах. Бедная милая девочка Милиа — последняя оставшаяся часть женской сущности искандера — лучше бы Таорваль оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы выкинуть тебя в космос.  
— Румил, — позвал он, удивившись сиплости собственного голоса, и постарался выровнять интонации. — Панцирник только что телепатически позвал меня. Он просит помочь.  
— Да? — живо откликнулся эльф. — Ему что-нибудь нужно? Я умею немного лечить…  
— Неправда! Он врет! — крикнула-возразила Милиа, почти срываясь в истерику. — Панцирники не могут разговаривать с людьми!  
— Или обычно не хотят, — парировал Исол и посмотрел в упор на Румила. — Он позвал нас.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул тот, — но я больше не повернусь к тебе спиной.  
— Как знаешь, — криво улыбнулся Исол. — Но я бы и предлагать не стал.  
Исол и Румил с противоположных сторон медленно двинулись к панцирнику, насторожено поглядывая друг на друга.  
— Не надо! — Милиа вжалась в свой угол, будто пытаясь слиться со стеной. — Не верь ему! Он что-то задумал!  
Исол мысленно чертыхнулся. Не проще ли убить эльфа? Тоже неплохой способ нарушить сценарий Таорваля. Но эльф ведь легко не сдастся. А в борьбе еще неизвестно, кто возьмет верх. Нет, он не имеет права так рисковать. Ему-то и надо всего несколько секунд форы, а потом… А потом уже не важно. Может, даже лучше, если эльф его убьет. Еще меньше частей искандера смогут дозреть до вылупления.  
— Посмотри, что с ним? — обратился он к Румилу, останавливаясь на почтительном расстоянии от панцирника и эльфа и, как бы совершенно случайно, намного ближе к иллирийке.  
Едва Румил нагнулся к их безмолвному и неподвижному товарищу по несчастью, Исол резко прыгнул в сторону нандэ. Та пискнула как испуганная мышь и рванула вдоль дальней стенки, надеясь уйти от преследователя. Исолу понадобились мгновения, чтобы ее догнать, но эльф оказался не менее проворным. Как только руки телепата коснулись шеи девушки, эльф толкнул Исола, сбивая его с ног. Последнему не хватило буквально пары секунд, чтобы свернуть шею девушки, как он планировал. Но и в падении Исол не ослабил захвата, душа свою жертву. Румил вцепился в руки телепата, безуспешно пытаясь оторвать его от Милии. Неожиданно полузадушенная девушка выгнулась, словно ее ударило током.  
— Придурок! — рявкнул Исол, отпуская Милиу и отталкивая Румила.  
Нандэ начала стремительно меняться. Чуть потемнела кожа, слегка поплыли черты лица, изменилась осанка и начала медленно трансформироваться фигура, вроде бы оставаясь неизменной по сравнению с каждым предыдущим мгновением, но постепенно превращая почти человека в иное. Однако, основное происходило не снаружи. Телепат и эльф одновременно почувствовали, как стремительно исчезает ментальный образ Милии, растворяясь, словно смытый дождем меловый рисунок. Едва придя в себя, нандэ-искандер тут же неуловимо-текучим движением устремилась к эльфу, но Исол был быстрее. Пока застывший от удивления Румил наблюдал за преображением Милии, телепат успел подкрасться к нему сзади и при первом же движении искандера напал на эльфа.  
— Еще шаг, и я сверну ему шею! — крикнул Исол.  
Нандэ-искандер резко остановилась, словно врезалась в невидимую стену  
/Румил, ради всех ваших богов, не дергайся/ — телепатически взмолился Исол. — /В тебе зародыш еще не созрел, но теперь она, едва дотянувшись до тебя, сможет ускорить этот процесс в тысячу раз/  
/А почему ей нужен именно я?/ — удивился эльф. — /Ты не подойдешь? В тебе ведь тоже есть зародыш/  
/Я тут вообще на правах огрызка. Вместе с панцирником. Вторая половинка моего зародыша погибла, а его — сбежала в неизвестном направлении. А вы с ней — единственная полная пара/  
Не сводящий с искандера взгляда Исол вместе с несопротивляющимся эльфом медленно попятился к двери.  
/Что ты собираешься делать?/ — спросил Румил.  
/Если бы у меня было оружие, я бы пристрелил тебя, панцирника и застрелился бы сам/ — в мысленном голосе Исола послышалась горечь. — /Но сейчас я могу убить только тебя, а этим много не выиграешь/  
/Почему? Ведь ты сам сказал, она может объединится только со мной/ — неожиданно для эльфа безумные события последних часов привели к тому, что желание понять происходящее оказалось сильнее чувства самосохранения. И теперь Румила куда больше волновал заданный вопрос, а не то, сколько он проживет, получив ответ.  
/Она стремится к своей паре. Но если ты погибнешь до созревания зародыша, то при определенных условиях возможно кросс-соединение с любой непарной мужской особью. Правда, этого добиться намного сложнее. Но, я уверен, захвативший нас Таорваль вполне представляет, как это сделать/  
Искандер едва пошевелилась, и Исол тут же усилил захват, чувствуя как напрягаются мышцы эльфийской шеи под его руками.  
— Я предупредил. Еще одно движение, — холодно сказал он.  
Нандэ-искандер застыла. Выросшая на базе почти человеческого тела и впитавшая вместе с физиологией носителя и его разум, она вполне понимала такие чуждые собственному мышлению искандера понятия, как "шантаж, "риск" и "ждать". А время было на ее стороне. Очень скоро и захватчика, и жертву поглотят растущие в их телах зародыши. Она могла позволить себе не вмешиваться.  
/А если бы у тебя было оружие, зачем по очереди расстреливать всех нас, если проще убить одну ее? Ведь тогда нечему и не с кем будет соединяться/ — продолжил допытываться Румил, видя что непосредственная угроза пока отпала.  
/Нет/ — возразил Исол, чуть ослабляя хватку — /Она уже искандер. А они практически неуязвимы для всего известного в нашем мире оружия. Теперь ее можно убить разве что только взорвав вместе с кораблем/  
/Теперь…/ — эхом откликнулся уже почти начавший задыхаться Румил, который наконец смог сделать нормальный вдох. — /Если бы я тогда тебя не остановил, она бы не превратилась в это чудовище/  
/Да/ — согласился Исол.  
/А ты раньше не мог мне все объяснить?/  
/А ты бы поверил?/  
/Нет/ — после паузы ответил Румил. — /Извини/  
/Проехали/ — вздохнул Исол. — /Не продай я тебя Радану, тебя бы здесь вообще не было/  
Неожиданно заблокированная до того дверь за их спинами резко разделилась на две части и разъехалась в стороны. За ней оказались пришедшие со стороны шлюзов Таорваль со своими людьми и свежезахваченными пленницами.  
Лекура мгновенно сориентировался в ситуации и, выхватив парализатор у ближайшего охранника, выстрелил в спину Исолу. Не успел тот разжать руки и осесть на пол, как нандэ-искандер бросилась к эльфу. Одновременно с ней не проявлявший до этого никаких признаков жизни панцирник словно очнулся. Приземистое тело с маленькими ножками, казалось, должно было двигаться со скоростью черепахи, но на деле обладало быстротой и увертливостью сколопендры. Маленьким стремительным танком он опрокинул крайних от выхода охранников и понесся на Мриярр. Кошка рванула с места, петляя между людей Таорваля. Отскочивший с пути панцирника Румил в первую секунду случайно смог уклониться от атаки искандера, а потом начал целенаправленно удирать от преследующего его иного.  
— Стреляйте! В кошку и эльфа! Только парализаторами! — рявкнул Таорваль.  
Но с выполнением его приказа возникли большие трудности. Обе пары беглецов и преследователей перемещались слишком быстро. К тому же Мриярр так и норовила подставить окружающих под атаку панцирника, в результате чего уже в первые секунды гонки большая часть людей Таорваля оказалась сбита с ног и осталась лежать на полу с травмами разной степени тяжести. Танна воспользовалась возникшей неразберихой и шмыгнула в узкое отверстие ремонтного люка, ведущего на технические уровни.  
/Эльф, ко мне!/ — мысленно крикнула Мриярр.  
Привыкший доверять Тирр, Румил беспрекословно подчинился. Несущаяся прямо на него кошка сделал резкий прыжок в сторону, ударом хвоста отбивая эльфа в противоположный конец помещения. Преследовавшие каждый свою жертву нандэ-искандер и панцирник-искандер не успели ни свернуть, ни затормозить и столкнулись друг с другом.  
— Чччччерт!!! — зло выругался Таорваль, выбрасывая парализатор и начиная поливать рурра очередями из бластера.  
Мриярр потребовалось все ее умение видеть будущее, чтобы увернуться от выстрелов и удрать в люк, оставшийся открытым после побега Танны.  
Тела бывших нандэ и панцирника так и остались сплетены друг с другом. Даже будто сжались еще плотнее, сливаясь и врастая друг в друга. Особенно дико смотрелось вывернутое под совершенно немыслимыми углами бывшее тело Милии, еще не вполне потерявшее свои первоначальные человеческие очертания.  
— Кросс-соединение пятой и седьмой форм… Не совсем то, что я планировал, но уж явно лучше, чем ничего, — задумчиво пробормотал Таорваль и окинул взглядом результаты учиненного побоища. — А из остатков вполне можно вывести неполноценную мужскую особь! — оптимистично добавил он. — Этих, — Таорваль кивнул на оглушенного ударом об стенку Румила и все еще не пришедшего в себя после заряда парализатора Исола, — во второй бокс. Пусть дозревают и воссоединяются. Вылупляющегося парного искандера доставьте на мой личный катер. А кошку найти и пристрелить! От нее проблем больше, чем пользы. И агентшу тоже.  
Оставшиеся в живых и способные самостоятельно двигаться подчиненные Таорваля Лекура бросились выполнять его приказания, а сам он направился в рубку — проверить курс и скорость сближения с планетой. Теперь уже почти ничто не могло ему помешать. И всего лишь через несколько часов один или два искандера будут высажены на его неблагодарную родину. А там уж, как получится. Если чудовища хоть наполовину оправдают написанное о них в файлах СБ, выкраденных за баснословную цену, то уже через год-другой он, Таорваль Лекура, с полным правом сможет считаться последним из своей расы. А если данные СБ преувеличили опасность искандеров, то он лишь здорово подпортит кровь своему ненавистному родному народу — тоже неплохо. Но Таорваль надеялся на максимальный результат.

* * *  
Заведшийся на корабле рурр — это почти всегда большая неприятность, но очень злой и раздраженный рурр — уже почти катастрофа. Мриярр взрывала все подряд, до чего могла дотянуться энергетически. Преследовавшие людишки страшно бесили, все разрастающийся и наглеющий зародыш искандера неимоверно тревожил и почти пугал, хотя в последнем Мриярр предпочитала не признаваться даже самой себе. Что самое возмутительно, обидное и несправедливое, кошка не видела иного выхода, кроме того, о котором с самого начала твердила Танна. Но как же не хочется самоубиваться! Ей и в прошлый раз совершенно не понравился. Стоило столько изгаляться, прыгать в иные миры, тащить обратно Танну, чтобы прийти к тому же выходу, который она отвергла изначально?  
Пробегая мимо, Мриярр взорвала очередную приборно-электронную штуковину, которую не потрудилась опознать, и скользнула в небольшую нишу за панелями освещения. Преследующий ее отряд пробежал мимо. Получив короткую передышку, кошка занялась сканированием корабля. Так, что тут у нас? Неугомонная Танна мастерит самодельную бомбочку. Интересно, для кого она ее готовит? А тут что за диверсант местного разлива? Мриярр сосредоточилась на Баде, как раз завершавшем подготовку к запуску реакторов в режиме самоуничтожения. Да что ж все так неудачно складывается?!! Кошка раздраженно хлестнула себя хвостом по бокам. Мало, того, что она так и не придумала как, не убив себя, избавиться от искандера, так еще и на все про все у нее теперь хорошо если четверть часа осталась!  
А это что за посторонние личности? Мриярр прищурилась, энергетически изучая двух незаметно пробравшихся на корабль пришельцев. Еще один эльф? Им тут что, здравуром намазано? А второй, вернее, вторая… Ага! Кошка победно взмахнула хвостом. Очень полезная форма человека. Или нечеловека? Или, все-таки человека? Мриярр вздохнула. Дурацкая человеческая классификация. Кем правильнее всего считать нулевую форму? Неважно, отмахнулась кошка. Главное, что эта дамочка — ее лучший способ выбраться из данной передряги. Осталось только отделаться от сопровождающего ее эльфа. Стоп. Это еще что такое? Он тоже знает Тирр? И не просто знает, а на нем еще и висит энергетический маячок низкоуровневого вызова от тетушки?! Проблемка. Нет! Проблемища! А ну, как эльфу в ближайшие пять минут стукнет в голову позвать тетушку? Караул! Кошмар! Ужас!  
Мриярр очень живо представила себе появление Тирр. Захотелось прижать уши и сбежать в самый далекий уголок космоса. Ей плевать на Танну, дурацких эльфиков, местных бандитов и всю СБ, но видеть презрительное осуждение в глазах тетки, чувствовать как другой рурр считает ее трусихой — это слишком. Да, она совершенно точно знала, чтобы сделала Тирр на ее месте. Тирр благополучно сдохла бы в самом начале, на энергетическом выбросе уничтожив все зародыши искандера. И может быть, даже возродилась бы. Или нет. Но только Тирр бы это нисколько не волновало. Мриярр приходилось видеть уходящую в энергетический взрыв тетушку и знала, насколько та в этот момент ни на кого и ни на что не озирается и не обращает внимания. Но ведь она — не Тирр. Она другая. И собственную смерть она чувствовала совершенно иначе. Не так, как большинство переживающих первое умирание рурров. Не так, как Тирр. Что они понимают о страхе?! Хоть один из них был за гранью миров, чтобы иметь право судить ее?!  
Рррррр! Не важно! Тирр не должна ничего узнать об ее упущенном шансе остановить искандера! И это — не такая уж невыполнимая задача. Надо только очень постараться и ликвидировать все последствия прежде, чем эльф додумается позвать тетушку.  
Мриярр очередной раз мысленно грозно рыкнула на зародыш искандера внутри себя и понеслась исполнять свой план по полной ликвидации последнего.

* * *  
Исол со стоном пришел в себя и мутным взглядом обвел небольшое помещение, где не обнаружилось никого, кроме сидящего у соседней стенки эльфа.  
— Очнулся? — устало поинтересовался тот.  
— Где мы? Что произошло? — моргая, спросил телепат.  
— Если коротко, то, насколько я понимаю, панцирник соединился с Ми… с нандэ. Таорваль приказал убить кошку. Нас заперли сюда.  
— Панцирник и нандэ? — переспросил Исол. — Плохо.  
— Они стали еще менее уязвимы?  
— Да. Насколько это вообще возможно. Давно… Сколько я пробыл в отключке?  
— Где-то с полчаса.  
Исол потер руками виски.  
— Как они выглядели, когда ты их видел в последний раз?  
— Ужасно, — честно ответил Румил.  
— Я не об этом. Они… они походили на одно существо?  
— Нет, скорее на двух… слипшихся, что ли?  
— Значит, процесс слияния идет медленно, — кивнул своим мыслям Исол. — Возможно, еще есть время…  
— По-прежнему надеешься уничтожить искандера? — перебил его рассуждения Румил.  
— Эльф, ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул телепат. — Один искандер за сутки может выпить от нескольких сотен до нескольких десятков тысяч разумных существ. И это — только выпить энергетически. А просто уничтожить, если на него будут нападать — в сотни и тысячи раз больше. Его не остановишь никаким оружием, он способен поглотить даже энергию атомного взрыва.  
— Но ведь объединились всего две части из шести. Возможно, они не настолько опасны, как полноценное существо?  
— Во-первых, один из них вырос в теле панцирника, которые не намного ниже искандеров в топе самых опасных рас нашей галактики. А, во-вторых, очень скоро искандер будет состоять уже из четырех частей.  
— Но ты же говорил… — растерялся Румил, — ведь одна из женских составляющих погибла, а вторую Таорваль приказал убить вместе с кошкой. Я думал…  
— Нет, — Исол покачал головой, перебивая эльфа. — Существует множество способов "сборки" искандера. Попарное объединение трех двоек, а потом общее слияние — лишь один из них. Таорваль вообще изначально рассчитывал отдельно собрать женскую, а отдельно — мужскую тройку, а уже после дать им соединится друг с другом. Но побег Танны поставил крест на этом плане. Теперь же у него есть одна женско-мужская особь и он рассчитывает собрать еще одну двойную мужскую — не такой уж плохой вариант. Для искандера. Но один из наихудших — для ближайших планет и тех, кто потом придет останавливать это чудовище. Да, полный искандер — это было бы еще хуже, но и то, что получится при нынешнем раскладе — не намного слабее или безопаснее для окружающих.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Успел подсмотреть в мыслях Радана. А он читал уворованные у СБ файлы, ибо сам и доставал их для Таорваля.  
— То есть, мы… нас… — Румил некстати вспомнил о переплетшихся телах нандэ и панцирника, услужливое воображение тут же показало совсем другую картинку, и его чуть не стошнило.  
— Зародыш в тебе развивается удивительно медленно, — с едва заметной ноткой зависти заметил Исол. — Но, на самом деле, это — еще хуже. Я — не твой парник и даже превратившись вряд ли смогу намного укорить твое перерождение. Но сидеть в одной камере с поджидающим вылупления твоего зародыша искандером — слабое удовольствие.  
— Ты… — Румил запнулся, — Ты чувствуешь превращение?  
— Не уверен, но, кажется — да. И, если я прав, мне осталось совсем немного.  
— Это надо остановить!  
— Да ты что? — в голосе Исола послышался нескрываемый сарказм. — Будут какие-то оригинальные идеи?  
— Ты не должен сдаваться! Ведь с Милией ты пытался до конца! Почему же сейчас ведешь себя так, будто тебе все равно?!  
Исол пожал плечами.  
— Но ведь ничего не вышло.  
— Если убить носителя до превращения, то зародыш тоже умрет? — Румил встал и нервно зашагал по камере.  
— Да, — согласился Исол. — Это самый уязвимый период развития искандера. Но я не вижу способа, каким бы мы могли быстро убить друг друга. Кто-то один все равно выживет.  
— Но ведь тройной искандер в любом будет слабее четверного?  
Исол кивнул.  
— Значит, один из нас должен умереть, — решительно заявил Румил.  
— Если бы кое-кто мне не помешал, я бы мог придушить и тебя, и Милиу. И сейчас бы у Таорваля был бы только один панцирник-искандер.  
— Но я же тогда не знал, — раздраженно отмахнулся Румил. — А в твой рассказ просто бы не поверил. Что толку жалеть о несделанном, если еще можно хоть что-то изменить?  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул Исол. — Тогда кончай бегать кругами и избавь меня от перерождения в искандера, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Мне кажется, что у тебя получится лучше, — смутившись, пробормотал Румил.  
— Извини, но куда логичнее убить меня.  
— Почему? — возмутился Румил.  
— Ты и сам понимаешь. Я в любом случае очень скоро превращусь, а у тебя еще достаточно времени, и может появиться шанс лишить Таорваля не только четвертой, но и третей особи искандера, — Исол в упор посмотрел на Румила.  
— Я… — эльф изменился в лице, — я не смогу.  
— Что тебя останавливает? Мне жить осталось считанные минуты. И поверь, я предпочту умереть человеком.  
Румил медленно, словно замороженный, двинулся к сидящему у стены и не спускающему с него взгляда Исолу.  
— У тебя ведь тоже есть телепатические способности. Ты видел превращение Милии и знаешь, что в захватившем ее тело существе не осталось и капли от нее, — едва слышно прошептал Исол. — Почему ты колеблешься?  
Румил остановился в шаге от Исола потом медленно осел на пол.  
— Я просто не могу, — тихо произнес Румил и продолжил, постепенно срываясь на крик. — Ты не орк и, пока, не искандер! Не инопланетное чудовище и даже не вражеский солдат на войне! Я не могу просто так убивать! Только не так!  
Исол закрыл глаза.  
Дверной замок прорезала маленькая ослепительная молния короткого замыкания, дверь открылась, и в бокс вскочила рурр.  
— Слабак! — пренебрежительно фыркнула Мриярр на эльфа и одним ударом хвоста снесла Исолу голову.  
Потом развернулась к отпрянувшему и с ужасом смотрящему на нее Румилу. Уже занесенный для второго удара хвост остановил обрадованный выкрик от двери.  
— Тирр, ты здесь?!  
— Эльфы всегда приходят настолько не вовремя, или это мне персонально так везет? — себе под нос пробурчала рурр и, одним прыжком перелетев через эльфа с девушкой, умчалась в глубины корабля.  
— Тирр! Куда ты?! Подожди! — Леголас бросился следом.  
— Стой! Это — не Тирр! — дар речи вернулся к Румилу слишком поздно, и лихолессец не услышал предупреждения за шумом раздавшегося невдалеке взрыва.  
— Что здесь произошло? — взгляд девушки остановился на обезглавленном трупе у стены.  
— Вы слышали об искандерах? — с безнадежной усталостью спросил Румил.  
— Искандерах?! — глаза Айлиты удивленно округлились, а через секунду она потрясенно уставилась на эльфа. — А вы знаете, что тоже заражены?  
— Вы видите это? — Румил испытал огромное облегчение от того, что ему не придется ничего объяснять.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнула Айлита. — Странно, — через минуту добавила она. — Ваш зародыш совсем маленький, но у того убитого уже почти вылупился. Но ведь обычно кладка искандера заражает всех носителей одновременно. Вы кто?  
— Эльф.  
— Ааа… — вдумчиво протянула она.  
— Вы и об эльфах слышали? — Румил уже ничему не удивлялся.  
Девушка протянула к нему руки, расположив одну над другой и чуть не касаясь грудной клетки, и сосредоточено закрыла глаза. Постепенно у ее ладоней начали собираться темно-синие микроскопические частички, одновременно и похожие, и нет на ту пыль, что вылетела из кладки искандера. Спустя несколько минут девушка отпрянула от Румила, резко свела ладони и открыла глаза. С ее рук на пол бокса осыпался мельчайший черный пепел.  
— Вы… Как… Что вы сделали? — Румил потрясенно уставился на девушку.  
— Удалила из вас зародыш, — пожала плечами Айлита.  
— Но я думал, что это невозможно!  
— Взрослого искандера я бы смогла уничтожить только в одном месте — на своей родной планете, но это стоило бы мне жизни, — ответила девушка. — А с зародышем справиться намного проще.  
— Но вы… вы так похожи на обычного человека! Кто вы или что?  
— Я и есть человек, — улыбнулась Айлита. — Хотя степень нашей принадлежности к человеческой расе и остается очень спорным вопросом, — и, видя недоверчивое недоумение эльфа, пояснила. — Мы — потомки предков человечества. В некотором смысле — тупиковая ветвь развития.  
— Ничего себе, тупичок!  
— Мы не существуем как отдельная расы. Ведущий ген разбавлен среди всего человечества и напрямую не передается по наследству. Мои родители были обычными людьми и мои дети, наверняка, будут тоже. Но иногда этот ген проявляется, и тогда таким как я становится доступна многовековая память тех, кто в эпоху своего вымирания породил нынешнее человечество. А они миллионы лет назад воевали с искандерами. Успешно.  
Румил честно попытался осознать особенности таких сложных и непостижимых местных межрасовых отношений, но быстро сдался и вернулся к более волнующим его вопросам.  
— А ему… — эльф старался не смотреть в сторону Исола, — вы бы тоже смогли помочь?  
— Не знаю. Его зародыш слишком вырос. Там счет шел уже на минуты. А с вылупившимся я бы точно здесь не справилась. Да, — спохватилась Айлита, — еще есть зараженные или уже созревшие?  
— Есть, — слегка рассеянно кивнул Румил. — Кошка... то есть, рурр, за которой погнался Леголас. И еще двое искандеров, которые уже соединились.  
— Ой, как плохо, — помрачнела девушка. — А из кого они вышли?  
— Нандэ и панцирник, — Румилу казалось, что это говорит не он. Но чужие слова так привычно слетали с его губ, словно тень Исола Девиора все еще незримо присутствовала рядом и подсказывала то, что нужно было произнести. — Исол говорил, что они медленно… созревают? или сливаются? Я не помню. Но он считал, что еще есть время.  
— Прежде всего надо найти рурра, — решила Айлита. — Пойдем.

* * *  
Капитан Лекура в центральной рубке мрачно наблюдал, как его корабль медленно, но неизбежно разваливается на части. Сумасшедшая кошка устроила слишком много диверсий, а бестолковые подчиненный не успели толком исправить ущерб, нанесенный "Розе Ветров" врезавшимся в не флайдером. Теперь более трети отсеков корабля были охвачены все разрастающимся пожаром, который перекрыл проход из рубки к катерами.  
Таорваль досадливо тряхнул головой. Какая нелепость! Взорваться в собственном же корабле из-за какой-то кошки, чьей расы даже нет в официальном каталоге. Но он все равно отомстит! Пусть он планировал остаться последним из своего народа, а не погибнуть, уничтожая его, но в его власти напоследок опустошить собственную планету! Таорваль включил панель дистанционного управления катерами и воротами транспортного шлюза. Он приведет искандера на орбиту своего бывшего дома! Пусть он не успеет обеспечить искандеру нормальной посадки, но тот легко переживет аварию, а дальше уже со всем справиться сам.  
Его голодный, яростный и неостановимый звереныш! Таорваль почти с нежностью смотрел на отделяющийся от "Розы Ветров" катер, уносящий его последнее проклятье к своей цели.

* * *  
Избавившись от навязчивого эльфа, который подозрительно быстро заподозрил, что она — не Тирр, но и не подумал прекращать преследование рурра из-за этого факта, Мриярр отправилась искать представительницу нулевой формы. Вернее, найти-то ее было секундным делом, а вот правильно подстеречь и наиболее выгодно подкрасться — не так уж просто. Особенно, учитывая, что кошка собиралась не только с помощью девушки избавиться от зародыша искандера, но еще и как можно скорее сбежать с погибающей "Розы Ветров", ничуть не считаясь с мнением Айлиты на этот счет.  
Мриярр понимала, что Айлита с легкостью может отбить ее ментальную атаку. Но все знают, что рурры никогда напрямую не нападают на ментальном уровня. Вообще — никогда. И ни при каких условиях. Даже когда речь шла о выживании всех рурров как расы, никто из них не перешел эту грань.  
Кошка мысленно ухмыльнулась. Так удобно, когда у твоей расы есть табу, на которые тебе плевать с большой колокольни. У нее будет один шанс, чтобы насильно заставить Айлиту активировать кольцо-перемещатель, и она его не упустит. А потом в безопасности иного мира Айлита никуда не денется — вытащит из нее искандера как миленькая. Повозмущается и поскандалит, возможно, занесет Мриярр в черный список службы межмрового контроля, но уже после того, как непосредственная опасность будет ликвидирована. Кошке большего и не надо. Подумаешь, черный список. Переживет как-нибудь.  
Объект кошачьих рассуждений показался в конце коридора вкупе со вторым из двух надоедливых эльфов. Мриярр поморщилась. И как она раньше могла работать с этими остроухими? Вредные — дальше некуда. Хотя… Мриярр задумчиво прищурилась в сторону Румила. Забавный эльфик. Надо будет потом постараться отыскать его в межмирье, если он конечно, выживет в этой заварушке. А если нет, то и не стоит он ее внимания. Но пока не надо отвлекаться от более насущных проблем.  
— Помоги мне! — муркнула Тирр, выпрыгивая под ноги Айлите из-за покореженных балок межсекторного перекрытия.  
— Конечно, — успокаивающе улыбнулась та и присела к кошке, протягивая вперед руки.  
Одним изящным мысленным движением Мриярр проникла в сознание девушки и заставила ее активировать кольцо-перемещатель, почти сразу же прыгая в пробитую исчезновением Айлиты щель.  
Румил ошарашено уставился на поочередно растворившихся в воздухе девушку и кошку. Не то, чтобы он никогда не видел подобного, но именно теперь совершенно не ожидал. Несколько секунд он бессмысленно пялился в опустевшее пространство, плохо соображая, что и зачем делать дальше, но потом словно очнулся.  
/Лас!/ — внезапно спохватился лориенец, за всеми последними событиями совершено забывший о существовании осанвэ.  
/Румил!/ — в мысленном голосе Леголаса послышалась нескрываемая радость. — /Как же долго ты не отвечал! Я уже и не надеялся тебя услышать!/  
/Где ты? Тут все взрывается!/  
/Не страшно, у меня есть кольцо Линдира. Сейчас, только разберусь с несколькими местными/  
/Подожди, я помогу!/ — Румил оглянулся, заметил в соседнем переходе одного их погибших людей Таорваля, выхватил уже ненужный тому парализатор и побежал к лихолесцу.

 

* * *  
Агент службы межмирового контроля на цыпочках выбралась из отсека для скафандров. Бросив беглый взгляд на уже превратившуюся в нечто целое, но еще окончательно не сформировавшуюся особь искандера, она так же бесшумно подошла почти вплотную к нему и установила на пол самодельную бомбу. С таймером некогда было возиться, но это и не важно. У нее все равно будет пара секунд до срабатывания взрывателя — более чем достаточно для активации аварийного выхода с помощью кольца-перемещателя. Один шанс из десяти — это ведь не так уж плохо, правда?  
Танна почти одновременно нажала на триггер взрывателя и дала команду кольцу на скачок.

* * *  
В рубке "Розы Ветров" не верящий своим глазам Таорваль наблюдал за распускающимся огненным цветком взрыва его катера. Его искандера! Его мести!! Его надежды!!!  
Нет!!! Этого просто не может быть! Только не сейчас! Искандер даже не долетел до верхних слоев атмосферы! С внезапной болезненной ясностью Лекура осознал, что это — все. Искандер не мог выжить, а он сам потерпел полное и окончательное поражение в своей самой важной и значительной операции.  
Таорваль взвыл и схватился за голову. Но кто?! Кто посмел?!!! Как?!!!

* * *  
Бад смотрел на бушующее пламя, отделяющее его от шлюза с катерами. Можно было и не возиться с реакторами. Лучше бы он сразу сбежал. Корабль с Таорвалем уничтожили бы и без него. Цепная реакция разнесет двигательные отсеки только через три с половиной минуты, а Бад совершенно не был уверен, что "Роза Ветров" не взорвется раньше. Все бесполезно! Чертов Радан! Из-за его мстительности и дурацкого ментального блока Бад впустую растратил свой последний шанс. Будь ты проклят, Радан!

* * *  
Румил зашел в тыл к нескольким окружившим Леголаса охранникам и быстро расстрелял их в спину из парализатора. Леголас приветственно помахал ему рукой, высовываясь из-за своего укрытия. И тут в центре отсека обрушилось перекрытие сразу нескольких секторов, разделяя эльфов.  
— Румил, лови! – лихолесец бросил кольцо сквозь стену вспыхнувшего над обломками пламени.  
Лориенец ловко поймал тонкую и обжигающе горячую полоску металла.  
— А как же ты?  
— Уходи! Здесь сейчас все взорвется! — крикнул Леголас, выбежал из разрушающегося грузового отсека и перешел на оснавэ, — /А я доберусь до шлюзов — там еще не нарушена герметизация. Меня заберут Линдир с Кэрданом. Они на подлете. Уходи! Слышишь, уходи!!! С твоей стороны не выбраться к шлюзам!/  
/Кэр, Лин, вы тут?!/ — позвал Румил с плохо скрываемой паникой. — /Леголас отдал мне свое кольцо! Но нас разделило взрывом!/  
/Чтооо?!/ — ужаснулся Линдир.  
/Он говорит, что еще успеет добраться, до шлюзов, а я…/  
/А ты — немедленно уходи оттуда/ — непререкаемо перебил его Кэрдан. — /Сию же секунду!/  
/Лас, мы сейчас, подожди совсем чуть-чуть/ — отозвался Линдир, не сводя напряженного взгляда с медленно приближающейся на мониторах "Розы Ветров".  
/Лин, вы не успеете/ — неестественно спокойно ответил Леголас.  
/Лас…/ — лихолесец прервал осанвэ, не успев до конца услышать последнюю испуганную мысль Линдира.  
Пол содрогнулся. Где-то в глубине произошел взрыв, многократно превосходящий все предыдущие, терзавшие разваливающийся корабль. Находящийся за несколько отсеков от эльфа Бад мелко-эгоистично порадовался, что все-таки именно его диверсия в итоге уничтожила "Розу Ветров".  
Леголас понял, что у него осталось буквально несколько секунд, если не меньше. Эльф мысленно позвал Тирр, даже не зная, рассчитывает ли он на ответ.

* * *  
Линдир дернулся от залившей монитор вспышки как от удара.  
— Не может быть! — прошептал он, потом обернулся к Кэрдану. — Уже… А Лас был там… Без кольца…Но ведь это невозможно… Лас же ушел, да?  
— Я не знаю, Лин, — отвел взгляд Кэрдан. — Хочу верить, что ушел.  
— Мы не успели… Что нам теперь… Куда… Как… — растерянно пробормотал менестрель.  
Избегая смотреть на лихолесца, Кэрдан ввел новый курс в информационную систему автопилота, и корабль начал выполнять маневр, ложась на курс к Тета-Дейтрану.  
— Я… я не представляю… О, Эру! Трандуил! — спохватился Линдир. — Что я скажу Трандуилу?!!!  
Кэрдан молчал.  
— Но ведь он не погиб, нет?! Я бы почувствовал? А я не ощутил ничего такого…Я просто перестал его слышать… — Линдир жалобно посмотрел на старшего эльфа.  
— Пора возвращаться, — вздохнул Кэрдан. — Здесь нам больше нечего делать. Если он ушел — то в Лихолесье. А в этом мире его уже точно нет. Что бы это не значило.

* * *  
От деточек одни неприятности. Этот неопровержимый факт Тирр усвоила уже давно. А от драконов неприятностей еще больше. Поэтому, когда пришел вызов от дочурки, подрабатывающей в анти-драконовском Альянсе (который яростно отрицал данную свою направленность, упорно настаивая лишь на активно-миротворческих целях), Тирр немедленно отложила текущее весьма интересное исследование-дрессирование местного населения на одной весьма милой планетке и помчалась разбираться с проблемами младшего поколения. Вообще-то деточка обещала не соваться в драконовские и миры и даже обычно выполняла это обещание, но в подобных вопросах Тирр предпочитала перестраховаться, а не опоздать.  
Детка в целом не обманула ее ожиданий. И как всегда обнаружилась в отнюдь не в самом безопасном уголочке космоса. Устроенная двумя кланами местных, залетными вампирами и миротворческими силами Альянса неразбериха превзошла все самые пессимистичные ожидания Тирр. Найти в этой каше атакующих, бегущих, отстреливающихся, наступающих, перегруппировывающихся и просто потерявшихся людей и нелюдей след одного-единственного рурра оказалось весьма непросто, но вполне осуществимо. Особенно, учитывая, что это был очень интересный и весьма подозрительный след. Одна беда, обрывался он уже в стратосфере, а с противоположной стороны выходил в открытый космос. Тирр не хотелось ни просить, ни угонять у дочурки катер с пилотом как раз посреди "текущего рабочего момента". Потому кошка решила вмешаться и слегка помочь силам Альянса, очередной раз клянясь себе, что это — в последний раз, и лапы ее больше возле этих миротворцев не будет.  
Альянсовцем уже почти удалось склонить к сотрудничеству всех участников конфликта (десант на передовые позиции и делегации в тыл к каждому из местных кланов, а вампиры и сами быстро сообразили, что искомый артефакт у них уперли из-под самого носа, а, учитывая взорванный корабль и крайне недружелюбно настроенных местных, флот Альянса оставался единственной возможностью для них покинуть планету), когда Тирр позвали. Позвали именно с той стороны, куда уводила щель, отмеченная следом ушедшего рурра. Очень мало людей и нелюдей могли просто позвать кошку. Чтобы добраться по такому вызову Тирр не нужно было искать межпространственные щели и пробираться длинными обходными путями. Воспользовавшись энергией вызова, рурр скользящей призрачной искрой уходила сквозь миры. С одной стороны, такой способ путешествия имел массу преимуществ. С другой — обладал не меньшим количеством недостатков. Главными из которых было, во-первых, то, что если в межпространственную щель Тирр могла затащить за собой даже не слишком маленький космический корабль, то такое скольжение меж мирами было доступно только для самих руров. А, во-вторых, каждый установленный "вызов" требовал определенных постоянных энергетических затрат. Поэтому кошка не могла позволить себя "звать" слишком многим. На данный момент лишь зов шестерых существ Тирр услышала бы из любой точки миров и галактик.  
И тот факт, что сейчас она находилась рядом с одним из них, нисколько не влиял на ее решимость помчаться туда, откуда позвали. На прощанье мысленно буркнув дочурке "Скоро буду!" Тирр унеслась по энергетической линии вызова.

И почему ее никогда не зовут в хорошие места? Риторически сама себя спросила кошка. Но, отблески пламени, обжигающе горячий пол и чувство надвигающейся глобальной опасности мало способствовали размышлениям и внутренним диалогам. Поэтому Тирр без лишних приветствий схватила за шкирку позвавшего ее эльфа и прыгнула обратно в щель, пробитую в пространстве ее же переходом по "вызову".

Примерно представляя, куда и на какой высоте их выкинет, кошка грациозно приземлилась на четыре лапы, эльф упал рядом, в последнюю секунду ухитрившись сгруппироваться и не врезаться носом в землю, а перекатиться по ней.  
— Где мы? — Леголас оглянулся, пытаясь сориентироваться в резкой смене обстановки.  
Полузаваленный земляной коридор и приближающиеся звуки сражения, с одной стороны, разительно отличались от горящего звездолета, но, с другой стороны, чем-то неуловимо его напоминали.  
— Забавно, — озадаченно выгнула хвост кошка. — Когда я ушла отсюда пару секунд назад, тут было поспокойнее. Рррр!!! До чего же я не люблю эти временные скачки при переходах!  
Из бокового коридора выскочила зеленокожая зеленоволосая девушка, которая в первое мгновение резко затормозила, целясь в неожиданное кошачье-эльфийское препятствие, а во второе — набросилась на кошку с упреками. Из чего Леголас сделал вывод, что девушка — "своя", и его вмешательство в ситуацию не требуется.  
— Тирра, где тебя собаки носят? Обещала "скоро", а унеслась почти на полдня! А это что за тип? — девушка подозрительно уставилась на эльфа, — Ты к нему бегала? Кошка, тебе не кажется, что у тебя в последнее время стало слишком много родни-эльфов?  
— Твоими стараниями! — фыркнула Тирр. — И вообще, как раз он — мне не родня. Просто однажды помог воскреснуть.  
— Аааа, — понимающе протянула зеленокожая. — Понятно. Тогда это еще прогресс. Любого эльфа можно считать поразительно порядочным типом по сравнению с прошлым воскрешателем, — девушка отвесила Леголасу ироничный полупоклон.  
— Я попрошу! — возмутилась Тирр. — Не доросла ты еще на старших бочки катить! И вообще, Элиен ведь твой коллега!  
— С такими коллегами и враги не нужны, — огрызнулась зеленокожая. — Я его как человека попросила…  
— Как человека?! — прыснула Тирр.  
— Ррррр!!! — зеленовласка издала вполне кошачье рычание.  
Очередной взрыв и обрушившаяся часть потолка пресекла дальнейшие препирательства.  
— Бежим! — почти хором выкрикнули Тирр и зеленовласка, удивительно синхронно направляясь в одну и ту же сторону. Эльф последовал за ними.  
— Что тут у вас произошло? — на бегу поинтересовалась Тирр.  
— А ты не видишь?  
— Я занята. Сканирую туннели на предмет безопасного входа.  
— Можешь не напрягаться, я и сама с этим справлюсь.  
— Не хватало мне еще доверять собственную безопасность на треть рурру, на треть — кустику.  
— Сама виновата! Нечего было генетические эксперименты проводить и био-роботов создавать.  
— Кто? Я? — аж вскинулась кошка.  
— Ну, же я же.  
— Беги уже, генетическое недоразумение, — Тирр кивнула на вырвавшуюся вперед и чуть опережающую их девушку, поясняя слегка ошарашенному происходящим Леголасу. — Вот так совершишь один раз ошибку с самыми благими намерениями, а она потом будет всю жизнь тебя укорять. Она должна была стать моей точной растительной копией. И абсолютно безмозглой. Мне понадобился подобный голем, чтобы проникнуть в один мир, куда я живая не имела ходу, — с досадой в голосе продолжила кошка. — Я хотела уладить вражду между дочками, которая начала переходить на смертельный уровень. Но, увы. Процесс пошел немножко не туда, и вместо голема получилось это недоразумение  
— Между прочим, я все слышу, — не оборачиваясь, крикнула девушка  
— Я знаю, что слышишь.  
— А что с дочками? Вышло их помирить? — на бегу спросил Леголас.  
— Нет, — кошка вздохнула. — Тогда ни одна из них так и не простила мне того, что я не приняла ее сторону в их борьбе друг против друга.  
— А сейчас? Вы общаетесь?  
— Мир велик. В нем достаточно миров и вселенных, чтобы разминуться друг с другом. У них своя жизнь, у меня своя.  
— Тиррушка, если закончился вечер ностальгических воспоминаний, не могла бы ты наконец вернуться к нашим проблемам? — зеленовласка резко остановилась на очередном повороте.  
— А у нас проблемы?  
— Если ты не заметила, у нас на корню сорвался переговорный процесс и…  
— И, — Тирр перебила нахальненькую дочурку, — до ближайшей мировой щели осталось всего несколько метров. Я быстренько смотаюсь в Лихолесье, закину эльфийского принца домой, а потом — полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
— Быстренько?! — возмутилась зеленокожая.  
— Тирр, не надо из-за меня… — запротестовал Леголас  
— Лас, не спорь, — перебила кошка. — Альянс вообще и данная позеленевшая красавица в частности годами прекрасно обходились без моей помощи и прекрасно справятся и на сей раз. Между прочим, — кошка зубасто усмехнулась, — именно это генетическое недоразумение — единственное из всех деточек, которое мне еще ни разу не приходилось спасать. Так что доча, я в тебя верю.  
Девушка только фыркнула. Очень по-кошачьи.  
— Беги уже к своим эльфам, мамуля.  
— Вот спасибо, что ты разрешаешь, — оскалилась Тирр и, захватив хвостом Леголаса, прыгнула в щель.

* * *  
_Эрин Ласгален, в том же тронном зале, тогда же_

Линдир закончил свой рассказ и, опустив голову, стоял перед королем. Трандуил, плотно сжав губы, смотрел в окно. Кэрдан молча застыл чуть вдалеке. Наконец Король Эрин Ласгалена вздохнул и тяжело встал с трона. Он медленно подошел к Линдиру, но сказать ничего не успел.  
Тирр свалилась прямо на трон, Леголас более изящно приземлился рядом.  
— Мяффф! — кошка с возмущенным мявком в непередаваемо кривом прыжке сверзилась с трона. — Твердое! — я претензией заявила она. — Все бока отбить можно!  
— Тирррр!!! — одновременный возмущенно-обрадованный вопль трех эльфов прозвучал для кошачьих ушей лучшим из возможных приветствий.  
— Я так польщена, что вы настолько рады меня видеть, — ехидно промурлыкала она.  
Кэрдан с Трандуилом дружно смерили кошку отнюдь не приветливыми взглядами, но та даже не моргнула. Линдир же оказался слишком поглощен встречей с другом, чтобы обращать внимание на рурра.  
— Свистите, когда определитесь, хотите ли вы меня расцеловать или все-таки придушить, — промурлыкала кошка Владыкам.  
— Тирр, ты невыносима! — резюмировал Кэрдан.  
— Абсолютно! — добавил Трандуил.  
— Папа, — Леголас подошел к отцу и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Извини, — после паузы добавил он.  
— Кажется, я уже почти привык каждый раз волноваться, что ты не вернешься, но все равно верить в обратное, — вздохнул Трандуил.  
— Я… я не специально, — потупился Леголас.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Король Эрин Ласгалена.  
— А где Румил? — спросил принц, меняя тему, и повернулся к Кэрдану с Линдиром. — Разве он был не с вами?  
— Хороший вопрос, — согласился Кэрдан и посмотрел на кошку, ожидая ответа.  
— Ох, уж мне это эльфийско-лориенское несчастье! — махнула хвостом Тирр и, чуть подумав, добавила. — Из того мира он ушел еще раньше нас. Но очень сомневаюсь, что смог попасть в Арду. Скорее, запутался где-то в межмирье. Ну, вы с ним уж как-нибудь сами разбирайтесь, я побежала. Дела, — с этими словами кошка исчезла, оставив эльфов одних.  
— Тирр! — попытался запротестовать Кэрдан.  
— Не трогай ее, — перебил его Леголас. — У нее сейчас и своих проблем хватает. А Румила я один раз уже нашел, найду и во второй.  
— Никаких поисков Румила! Я запрещаю! — стремительно возразил Король.  
— А у него и не получится, — вмешался Кэрдан. — Линдировское кольцо осталось у лориенца.  
— Слава Эру! — вырвалось у Транудила, тут же перешедшего на осанвэ. — /Кэр, пожалуйста. Я не так часто тебя о чем-то прошу. Пообещай, что никогда не дашь своего кольца ни Линдиру, ни Леголасу и не будешь привлекать их к поиску этого злосчастного Румила!/  
— Папа! — Леголас подозрительно устаивался на обоих Владык. — Не надо сговариваться за нашей спиной!  
/На счет первого, извини — не могу. Для эльфов "никогда" — слишком долгий срок/ — ответил Кэрдан — /Но обойтись в поисках Румила без обоих твоих лихолесцев — обещаю/  
/И на том спасибо/ — вздохнул Трандуил.


End file.
